Armor of Eternia
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Contains heavy doses of Snake adoration! Princess Rosalina sets a brave band of Knights on the trail for Old Snake's heart, but their journey is laden with the darkest challenges! Contains boy/boy love!
1. Echo

Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for entering 'Armor of Eternia'. My heart rejoices at your support, but before you dive any deeper into this adventure, there are several things you MUST pay heed to.

First off, if you are even slightly allergic to boy/boy couples, yaoi, boy/boy action, or what have you, STOP. DO NOT READ THIS. The same applies to you if you're allergic to a soft-hearted, emotional Old Snake, Snake being paired with a male other than Otacon, and/or fluff.

_**Last warning. This tale is Snake-centric. It focuses heavily on Old Snake. If you are not in favor of a sweet Old Snake, Snake being paired with a guy, and/or tales that focus on Snake, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. And yesh, I do know other Smashers are at the top of the popularity charts, but I don't care. I'm spreading a different kind of love!**_

As for our dear soldier, I must confess something. I prefer Old Snake over Solid Snake, as he is too cute and absolutely adorable! Thus, the inclusion of Old Snake in this tale. This tale was heavily inspired by our dear hero's MGS4 plight, and the epic weight of the same game's cutscenes. I hope to capture the immense, painful spirit behind our hero's life with this tale! And as a yaoi fangirl, it pleases me to have yummies pursue our beloved legend's hand.

The following chapter is, yesh, completed. All of my notes will come after the chapter's completion. Today I brainstormed this project's events with the help of many masterpieces, many of them Metal Gear Solid tributes. Freedom Fighters by Two Steps From Hell and X-Ray Dog's Dark Empire are songs that would make great cinematic previews for this tale! The glory of the Final Fantasy 13 soundtrack was also a tremendous help in the inspiration department! It still is, bwah ha.

Find extensive notes on this project in my profile. Oh, and by the way, the character Rosalina is the beautiful maiden from Super Mario Galaxy.

Thank you for supporting me! The following chapter will be written through the eyes of a character, and all following chapters will go through my eyes. Oh, and yesh, I don't own a dang tootin' bit of the following material. What a shocker, eh?

_Forever love to The Big Boss._

* * *

Greetings, beloved friends, and welcome to uncharted lands. Magic, mystery and limitless possibilities await in the Mushroom Kingdom. Deep within the kingdom's arms you'll find the magic of a child's soul, the valor of a lion's heart, and the enigmatic delights of star-strewn night. Welcome one, welcome all, to a world that knows no bounds. I hope you have come prepared, for the journey that awaits you is a weighty one.

I am Princess Rosalina, caretaker of the Lumas stars. Following my first adventure with Mario, a well-known legend, the Smash Committee asked me to join their ranks. I happily accepted their invitation into new friendship, never one to pass up thrilling new adventures. I am a lover of all things radiant, exciting and fun, you know!

Dwelling above all worlds, I had learned a great deal about Smash seasons from my children. The Mushroom Kingdom hosts an annual celebration of life, each one referred to by a precious name. The first celebration was simply known as Smash, while the second one was endowed with the name 'Melee'. And in these festivals, creatures from all corners of the galaxy come together in a bubbling cauldron of life, love and pleasure! Oh, if only all of my friends could see one of the kingdom's grand celebrations! The current celebration promises to be the greatest one of all. I am very lucky to have been invited to an unparalleled ride. Before I share with you the magic of Brawl, though, allow me to give you insight on the first two 'seasons' of Smashing.

Princess Peach and her cohorts were responsible for bringing the magic of Smash to life. Wanting to bless their kingdom with the magic of outside worlds, the princess and her stewards invited the inhabitants of countless worlds into their realm. With so many new friends seeking adventure, tournaments soon blossomed inside of stadiums. Many new comrades enlisted themselves into the tournaments, each one vying for not the brightest trophy, but for the greatest thrill. Relationships bloomed as battles were waged, all in the name of good fun.

The Mushroom Kingdom's tournaments rose in popularity. As demands for fun-filled, action packed adventures rose from the kingdom's people, Princess Peach and her Toads gathered their resources. In no time at all, the doting sovereign established what would be forever known as the Smash season, a year-long compilation of battles. The combatants were simply known as Smashers.

Unlike the current Brawl season, the Smash season was blissfully light. The inhabitants of so many worlds bonded as their favorite combatants waged war on each other, and good spirits were passed all around. Smiles were abundant between audiences and Smashers alike. Not a shred of ill will was present, allowing so many hearts to flourish. Even Ganondorf competed peacefully, merely seeking fulfillment as he battled Link on a frequent basis. Neither Princess Zelda or the Hero of Time were alarmed by his presence, and he evidently had no desire to spark flames. The companionship between Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi attracted many hearts in the kingdom, conjuring thoughts of a bee's attraction to honey. All Smashers were awash in the bliss of childhood days, strolling through the sun-strewn days of the introductory Smash season. Sadly, none of them knew what the future held. Melee would not be as kind as the Smash season.

Melee managed to draw in several new combatants, but it also drew in its brand of trouble. The legendary Star Fox pilots returned to the fray, but were unable to stomach each other's presence for more than five seconds. Ganondorf had evidently come into contact with some of his cohorts during the Intermission, bearing a renewed thirst for Hyrule's downfall. Link, Zelda, Marth and Roy combined their efforts to put the Evil King in his place, but Ganondorf's horrific antics weren't their only problems. Roy had become a close friend of Fox's, and was troubled over Fox's strained relationship with Falco. Zelda's right-hand man had given his heart to Marth, but the beauteous prince of Altea was much too occupied with Roy. Roy couldn't stop thinking about Fox, no one understood why the two Star Fox pilots hated each other, and nothing seemed right. Everything had gone haywire.

Darkness did not sleep because of Ganondorf made his exit. It continued to snowball long after Ganondorf was put to rest. And from what I heard, the snowball was quite a monster to deal with. Shadow Link overwhelmed Link's pure soul, using his jealousy and loneliness to destroy a broken, pristine spirit. Zelda struggled to regain her precious friend, but suffered greatly in the process. A long, harrowing story was drawn out over the Melee season, but a rather surprising conclusion tied everyone together. Link ended up giving his heart to Roy, who had to bow out of Smash altogether due to his kingdom's ever-growing dilemmas. Marth apologized to the Hero of Time, and the two of them became eternal friends. Fox and Falco called a truce, and even though they still couldn't stomach each other's faces, they managed to do so long enough to celebrate the rest of Melee. And so the Melee season ended on a high note, after so much grief and strife.

The participants of Melee returned to their own lives. Many of them looked forward to the third season of Smash, which earned the name 'Brawl'. It amuses me to say there is a debate over the terms 'Smashers' and 'Brawlers', as many believe it makes no sense to call the third season's combatants 'Smashers'. Many believe the original name to be perfectly suitable, not to mention permanent. But pushing that bit of trivia aside, I will continue on with the tale of Brawl.

With every season comes the title of Smash Seraph. Princess Peach created the title to honor a strong favorite of the Smash roster. Inner beauty encircles the title, followed by the adoration of many hearts. As the creator of Smash, and also as an incredibly beautiful maiden, Peach won her own crown during the Smash season. Fox, with his adorable charms, comical cynicism and huge heart, grabbed the title of Smash Seraph for the Melee season.

It gives me great pride to announce the third Seraph. Sadly, the name of our third Seraph also gives me great pain.

True to form, Princess Peach and her Smash Committee issued requests for new Smashers. One request was delivered to the family of Solid Snake, and as all other potential Smashers were, Solid Snake was given one week to respond to the invite. On the fifth day the invitation was answered, and another place in the Brawl roster was filled. However, the Committee had a bit of a problem.

Solid Snake wasn't Solid Snake. He was 'Old' Snake.

Encouraged by his doting family, the paragon of valor entered the Brawl season-but no one recognized him as one of Brawl's contestants. The public and members of the Smash Committee expected someone much younger, so you can imagine their surprise at seeing a frail, delicate feather. I was certainly surprised to see our new Smasher in the form of a regal, experienced pillar. I expected a wet-behind-the-ears pup!

And no, no one threw any fits over his age. No one was disenchanted by the odd addition to the Brawl roster. The kingdom was immediately bewitched by the darling kitten, but all were horrified by the Committee's actions! How could they have possibly issued an invitation to such a fragile thing? How could they, in good conscience, ask such a delicate dear to participate in any battles?

Ah, yes. Then came the explanations and apologies. My, mistakes are certainly hard to untangle. Peach, Zelda, Samus and I had to repeatedly explain how we had mistaken Old Snake to be Solid Snake. We never would have asked the poor thing to battle! If we had only known, we would have placed him on the Committee. I, personally, would have spent all of my Committee time gushing over him. But alas, fate did not allow things to unfold that way. The cloudy situation was cleared up, and Snake expressed his wish to remain in the Brawl lineup.

He was so shy, the poor dear. We were all surprised by his wish to stay in battle, but we were also delighted. No, I have to say beyond rapturous. I beam every time I think of his decision! And yes, he quickly earned the title of Smash Seraph (or should it be Brawl Seraph?). Only two days after his arrival, too! And no complained.

Why would they?

Unfortunately, things were not meant to be entirely peaceful. Fox was intolerant of Falco's face, and grimaced whenever his fellow pilot was mentioned. Hearing Fox's name was akin to being burned alive for Falco, and all for a crime he had apologized for. Ike, Crimea's representative, instantly got off on the wrong foot with Marth, and Pit couldn't untangle the matters of his lady's empire. For many Smashers, Snake was the day's only bright spot.

The young McCloud, twenty three years of age, became Snake's first friend. The two of them became incredibly close in a short amount of time. That was easy for me to discover as I observed the pages of their tale. Snake was always relaxed around the young pilot, blushing and smiling whenever they conversed. Fox's cynical nature, unique brand of humor and warm heart opened the kitten's soul like a book. Our darling was never afraid to share anything with Fox, and Fox's very life thrived off Snake's voices.

By the way, I'm referring to Snake, and the events surrounding Snake, in the past tense for a reason that burdens my heart. It brings me great pain just thinking of it.

Sadly, my darling's budding friendship with the McCloud was endangered at one point. The other maidens of the Committee feared the loss of a Smasher. The worst set of circumstances had stolen our McCloud and Lombardi away from us, and from Snake. Snake returned to us in low spirits, helpless over his inability to remedy the situation. Luckily, there were those willing to provide him with the attention he needed. And I'm not talking about myself, any of the other gushing mother figures, or doting friends.

As Fox and Falco wrestled against unfathomable forces, several heroes entered the spotlight. One went by the name Red, who happened to be another new member of the Smash cast. Much to my delight (and Bowser's chagrin), he never hesitated to voice his feelings for our Seraph. He stumbled upon Snake in one of Peach's gardens, discovering our slumbering soldier in a bed of white Icyllias, flowers akin to lilies. Catching a perfect opportunity for dazzling snapshots, our young Pokemon Trainer took out his camera and snapped away.

I have seen the pictures. They bring tears to my eyes every time I think of them.

Ah, how my heart aches.

What of the Pidgey, you ask? Well, Red gave a Pidgey to Snake as a gift. To commemorate their first date, he told me with a broad smile. He decided to give our kitten a vigilant Pokemon, a Pokemon that could watch over Snake without fail. A bird-type was the perfect choice! My darling happily accepted the gift and named him 'Hal', after the brother he had left behind.

One morning, I awakened to find Hal with a bandana tied around his neck. Wario and I inquired after the bandana, but to no avail. The only answer Snake gave us was a grunt. We must've upset him, the poor dear. But we had seen Snake with his own bandana during Brawl battles, and no one could explain why he wore his! Oh, phoo.

Red utilized every chance to pursue Snake, but he wasn't alone. Eager, adventurous beings continued to flood the Mushroom Kingdom, and several of them were enchanted by one particular Smasher. Samus was surprisingly giddy over Snake's ever-growing list of suitors, evidently bearing an intense fondness for relationships between men. Zelda, Peach and I were delighted over those that wished to capture our beloved's heart.

And despite current circumstances, we still are.

The public was thrilled with Red's behavior towards Snake, but discovering Snake's other suitors gave them even more thrills-especially when the suitors were all worthy of the Seraph's hand. Bowser and Wario commented on how Snow Villiers could easily knock the living crap out of Pit, who was recognized as the most adorable Smasher. That comment wasn't directed at Snow's strength but at his personality, as he was the sweetest thing on two legs. Neither Bowser or Wario like Pit, but I don't blame them for making that particular remark about Snow. He was quickly enchanted by our Seraph, but made sure he received the approval of everyone around him.

No one hesitated in telling him how stupid he was in wasting his time. I still can't believe he went around and asked all of us if he could pursue Snake! But I do believe Diddy's response to his inquiries took the cake. He had the greatest response of all!

When Snow asked for his permission to go after Snake, Diddy laughed in his face. Then walked off laughing.

Prior to our horrific nightmare, Diddy broke out in laughter every time he saw Snow, or even heard of him.

Snow was as gentle as a snowflake towards Snake, and just as warm as a prince. The two of them were able to spend a total of four days together, and during their time, Snow established a castle of moonlit devotion. I'll bet anything and everything he was torn out of a child's fairy tale. He was so sweet, so kind and loving towards one in dire need of devotion. One moment that sticks out in my mind happened at night, when the moon's smile was higher than the heavens. Snow told Snake his 'hero' would protect him from nightmares, and the poor kitten burst into tears! Poor thing, I do believe it had something to do with the word 'hero', and the awful nightmares that sometimes plagued his mind.

Snow did have a strong habit of using the word 'hero', and for a reason that remains unknown, Snake felt close to that word. Perhaps it had been used for him, but in a poor light. Or perhaps someone had given it to him in a compliment, and he refused to accept it.

Red was aware of Snow, but made no move to deter the Villiers' pursuit. As a matter of fact, the young Pokemon Trainer encouraged it, daring him to prove his worth of the Seraph's hand. Snow happily accepted the challenge, but wasn't the only one to receive Red's dare. Firion, a young falcon from the realm of Salamand, entered the Mushroom Kingdom in pursuit of a legendary soldier. How he caught wind of that particular legend remains unknown, but we like to leave that up to the invincible authors of fairy tales.

Overjoyed at seeing the legend for himself, Firion revealed how he had been inspired by tales of the amazing Solid Snake. He had used tales of bottomless valor and wisdom to fuel his own battles (apparently someone by the name of Cosmos wished to hold her own festival), and by doing so, he had fallen in love with a legend.

Seeing Old Snake in Solid Snake's place didn't change a thing.

Zephyr was unwittingly on Firion's trail, having admired Snake from afar. Born and raised in the desolate wasteland of Basel, he longed for the completion of his soul. It wasn't too long before he caught wind of Snake's deeds, and found his soul entranced by the tales of inexplicable courage. He too expected to see Solid Snake, but Marth took the time to reveal reality to him.

Snake's newest suitor was negatively unphased by the news. As a matter of fact, I think it intensified his feelings.

Sadly, though, our newest friend was unable to spend any time with Snake directly. That put him at an instant disadvantage in the competition for eternal love, but he vowed to never surrender. I sent him after our other Knights (yes, Samus introduced Snow, Falco, Fox and Red as Snake's Knights to the entire kingdom) without giving him any time to connect to my darling flower. There wasn't any time to give, as I had to send our beloved kitten into a deep sleep.

Ah. It hurts to even think of the nearby past. You see, dear friends, our Snake is stricken by a horrid set of ailments-ailments we barely understand, but wish to cure. When he first joined us, his ailments were horrid but tolerable, and controllable. The coughing, exhaustion and aches worsened over time, though, and just a short while ago, pain overwhelmed our poor kitten's body. He tearfully expressed his joy at being reunited with Fox, who had returned from the cloudy oblivion of the Lylat System, then collapsed.

Ah. Ah ah ah. Just thinking of Snow's role in all of this makes my eyes burn. He was right there, squeezing my flower's hand while promising him the world. Giving him the promise of life. As his 'hero', he promised to protect him, to save him, at any cost. The noble dear tried to be calm, but couldn't. Watching him, listening to him, was so just hard. He was right there, holding Snake's hand, not wanting him to cry any more. Snake couldn't stop crying, unaware of his loved ones but perfectly aware of his choice to live. As if he had ignored life, as if he had barely acknowledged life for the first time, he announced his decision to life.

Snow wasn't the only one making things difficult. Red was silent, but his head was bowed-and covered in tears. Hal spoke to his new friend in an urgent matter, only to end up in tears. Pikachu observed Red as he clenched his hands into tight fists, trembling, evidently upset over his inability to help. Firion and Fox couldn't stop comforting Snake, hoping to cleanse most (if not all) of their own distress away. Zephyr wasn't present at that time (thank the Lumas) but I'm sure if he had been, he too would have been a pain in my rear end.

I had to put him to sleep. I just had to. My beloved's pain was so great, it would have stolen his life if I hadn't intervened. I just had to do something.

Lucas said my decision reminded him of 'Sleeping Beauty', a fairy tale his mother told him before she passed. I was a Good Fairy, and instead of allowing the precious princess to fall into death's cruel hands, I put the princess under true love's spell. Covered in a cloak of tears, sadness and hope, I spun the web of a radiant future and draped it over Snake. With Zelda's assistance, and the power of Hyrule's Sages, I blessed our flower with the gift of restoration and the promise of love. If true love blooms from one of his valiant suitors, the bind over his sleeping heart will be broken, and all will be well.

Here is the part that weighs down my soul. If none of his suitors can paint a sky of immortal love, then our precious Snake will sleep on. Forever.

Our stalwart soldiers were set on a path riddled with challenges. I endowed them with the task of rescuing Snake from his weighty past, present and even the future. Our valiant band was cast into a world of Snake's memories, set against the unbreakable chains of fate. So far, they have great pieces of our beloved Snake's past, and have battled against the most fearsome monsters.

Yes, dear children. I cast our valorous band into the hall of eternity. And from that hall they must emerge, with the promise of true love. With the addition of Zephyr, a brave falcon from the barren land of Basel, our intrepid Knights are due to encounter even greater challenges. I have sent a pair of my Lumas after our Knights, in order to record the events that develop around them. I wish to keep the tale of Snake's Knights forever, not only lodged into the chasms of memories, but lodged into archives for all to see. And even as I write this, audiences of the Mushroom Kingdom are witnessing the incredible stance of our friends. Snow, Fox and the others have just emerged from yet another battle, and are resting their weary bodies.

They're all getting along very well, I'm happy to add. Firion, Red and Falco are constantly annoyed by Snow's demeanor, but pushing that aside, the Knights have come together well. They're the best of friends.

Before I allow you to dive into the present, I must share with you the past. I must give you greater insight into the bond our Knights share with Snake. In order to tread into the future, one must uncover the magic of the past. You must learn of how Fox, Snow and the others dedicated their hearts to our sleeping princess.

I am Princess Rosalina, caretaker of the stars and newest member of the Smash Committee.

Welcome to the Brawl season.


	2. Fox and Snake: Sense of Sanity

Hello there, dearies! Before this chapter begins, there are a few things I've got to note. In the previous chapter, Princess Rosalina spoke of her desire to share the past. This tale features several suitors chasing after Snake's heart, and they're currently on the trail. The following chapters will speak of the past, and how Old Snake bonded with a few suitors. This following chapter focuses on Snake's relationship with Fox, and each of the suitors' introductions will focus on relationship highlights.

Warning: Heavy dosage of Old Snake adoration, boy/boy love and romance. If you're allergic to boy/boy couples, Snake being paired with anyone other than Otacon, or Snake exhibiting emotion, DO NOT READ THIS! THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU KNOW HOW TO PAY ATTENTION TO WARNINGS! Don't make me go preschool with these. I do NOT want to post them through out the chapters!

* * *

They sat together in a room that allowed them to see the stars, but they felt as if they were trapped inside a box. Their faces were tight, strained by the wicked hands controlling the atmosphere. Both of them wanted to come up for air, but neither of them relished the opportunity to breathe in poison. Their chests were congested enough.

They were sitting in a prison, a dungeon that didn't come with any pink vases. It certainly didn't come with any windows. And as much as they wanted to comfort each other, neither of them could conjure up a single comforting thought. They had spent a great deal of time consoling each other, over a wide array of events, but now they were speechless. Words definitely had a bad habit of failing a certain puppy, who had been handicapped in the art of vocabulary his whole life. He was in an uncomfortable situation, wanting to open his floodgates but devoid of a key.

He sat several feet away from his friend, hands in his lap and sorrow plastered all over his face. He had practically begged his friend for the chance to accompany him, but now that he was in the thick of things, he had no idea how to handle himself. He finally had the chance to be a good friend and a strong companion, but didn't know how. He could only sit as his friend wandered through a multitude of emotions: regret, frustration, sadness and confusion.

His friend was Fox McCloud, a legendary pilot and a comedian that always performed offstage. He was the type one could easily open up to, and hug on random occassions. Fox blessed his life inside of a cafe one day, and the blessings hadn't stopped since. Outside of Princess Rosalina, who was a replacement for the mother he had barely known, Fox was his first friend-in regards to the Mushroom Kingdom. The fighter pilot tossed aside his problems in order to warm a weary old soul, always smiling and always cracking comical remarks. He and Fox had been inseparable ever since the day they met.

The two of them bonded over cups of cocoa and whipped cream. The two of them bonded through embraces, Fox's complaints over debt, and his violent fits of coughing. Whenever the two of them were apart, the victim of coughing sprees became insufferably uneasy. His attachment to Fox was akin to the attachment between baby bear and mother bear, the kind of attachment that should never be bothered. Sadly, the two of them had a multitude of problems, and Fox's problems couldn't be solved with even the warmest embrace.

They were inside the Great Fox. Inside of Fox's dormitory, to be precise. However, the two of them didn't step out of Peach's kingdom for a vacation amongst the stars. A heavy blow to the McCloud's life had whisked the McCloud out of the kingdom. The other half of his heart begged for the chance to accompany him, none too comfortable with Fox's obvious distress, or with the possibility of losing his personal oxygen tank.

A part of Fox didn't want him along, but the other part desperately needed his presence. After all, the lamb of his life was the only comprehensible part of his life. The lamb provided him with the stability he needed. Without the lamb, he'd become officially insane. The McCloud had an unbearably low tolerance to pain, unable to even stomach the sight of a withering plant. Attending General Pepper's funeral service wasn't exactly easy.

While one blow was responsible for interrupting their Brawl season, another blow was right behind it. They were waiting for news on the second blow, hoping for a least a little sunshine to brighten their overwhelmingly dark day. The two of them were fresh off a funeral service, and couldn't tolerate any more grief. Unfortunately, grief was on its way to deliver a fresh batch of news.

The mechanical doors of Fox's dormitory slid open. The McCloud's ears pricked up, a lamb's head popped up, and a tear-stained face walked into the room. The face belonged to a bulldog, a canine that appeared to be fifty but was actually twenty years of age. Dressed in black from head to toe, the bulldog delivered news he really didn't want to give.

"Sir, I'm afraid the Liu'Shien chieftain is here to see you."

Fox rose from his place on the bed, eyes widened in horror. The only operational part of his heart watched him, wondering if he had turned into a ticking time bomb.

"What? What happened?"

"Chief Kasal has nullified your truce, sir," the messenger said, apparently uncomfortable with bearing bad news. "He informed me of his tribe's decision to press on with the charges."

The McCloud stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his head. He felt as if his heart had dropped right out of his stomach, and plopped onto the floor. Leading the life of a interstellar mercenary came with a parade of responsibilities, one of them being in agreement with countless tribes. Sadly, though, his team managed to strike far too many fuses with far too many tribes. Thus, the extreme collection of debt and bounties.

In one of their worst disasters, the Starfox team had inadvertently led several Liu'Shiens to their death. The entire situation set Fox off the deep end, but the situation darkened once Slippy caught wind of the chieftain's anger. The young McCloud, unable to cope with the death of several young creatures, certainly couldn't cope with another bounty being placed on his head. He, as the Ambassador for his own team, managed to steer the chieftain away from a public execution, but the ephemeral grace period was just that: ephemeral. In other words, short. Painfully short.

And Kasal just had to drop in an hour after Pepper's funeral.

Nobody knew whether to label him a 'lamb', a 'kitten' or a 'puppy'. He could have been all three. In any case, his name was Snake. Snake could hardly understand what was going on, but he knew enough to deem the situation unfair. From what he had been able to gather, Fox was suffering because of an assignment that had gone out of control. Accidents on all scales happened, and no one should be doomed to pay for a crime they didn't mean to commit. Unfortunately, it looked as if Fox not only had to take the fall for his entire team, but also had to take capital punishment.

Nothing made any sense. And everything was corrupted.

Taking in the messenger's news was no sinecure. Fox listened to the bulldog's words while shivering, hands clasped together in a grip around an invincible anchor. His ears flickered as he cast glances at the lamb, musing over several different things at once. Snake returned the uncertainty behind his glances. Both of them wished to do the impossible, but neither could muster the strength to do so.

At least Fox understood everything the messenger said. Snake couldn't understand a single syllable. Perhaps he only had fear to blame.

No one knew how much time passed. The messenger performed a bow and left, leaving two uneasy souls to themselves. Fox and Snake could only look at each other, hearts pounding but neither of them able to give a voice to their thoughts. Snake was akin to a puppy that wanted to reach out and comfort his friend, but couldn't because he was stricken with pnuemonia. Fox, on the other hand, was akin to a doctor that had to alert a wife to her husband's abrupt death.

Great. To make matters worse, Rosalina's lamb started to shiver. Fox's bedroom wasn't particularly hospitable, but it wasn't chilly either. Snake shivered, coughed and collapsed on random occassions, much to Fox's horror. Wrestling between the chance to impale himself or jump into space, the McCloud gathered a nearby blanket and rose from his place. "I have to attend a conference," he said softly, desperately trying to steer away from tears. He tried to retain his normal, innate cheer, but that too was failing miserably.

He draped the blanket over Snake. Their eyes met, their hearts stopped, and time came to an instant halt. Both of them were frozen for a moment, locked onto each other's eyes. Fox managed to break the silence, but his hands remained on the other's back. "I'll see you in a little while," the McCloud said, knowing full well how idiotic he sounded. His ears flattened in exasperation.

"Do as you wish in my absence. The Great Fox has already been put on high alert, meaning you aren't meant to be touched."

The translation of the final statement came instantly. The older Smasher would be treated like a priest, a statue amongst mortals. "What's going to happen?" the statue asked, unwittingly holding a hand to his heart. Fox winced because of his facial expression, comparing Snake to a fearful child.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Wow. Someone definitely didn't know the meaning of 'tactful'. He didn't know the meaning of the word 'tact'. And Snake required a thousand pounds of tact.

So much for being well versed in worldly arts.

Fox patted Snake on the shoulder, then departed without another word. If he had said anything else, he would have won the Lylat Galaxy's Biggest Idiot award, and no one wanted to surpass Slippy. The McCloud didn't give a single glance back at Snake, who was left feeling no differently from a fish out of water. He could also be described as the last puppy in a high-kill shelter.

The abandoned puppy's eyes began to burn. What if the conference took hours? What if it took days? What if he never saw the McCloud again? What if he ended up being invited to his own friend's execution? What if he ended up being alone, with only the blanket on his back? What if what if what if? A million what-ifs burned his mind, his ears and his heart. He clasped his hands to his face and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the shudders running through his body. He couldn't ignore his tears, though, and before he knew it, he found himself weeping. He had already been a dehydrated fish inside the Mushroom Kingdom. Being all alone in the Lylat System, aboard the Great Fox, made him feel no bigger than a flea.

And then it began. It began all over again. Whenever he was alone, it began. Liquid always managed to find him alone, confused and fearful in a new place. Even though he had departed from the mortal realm, he hadn't left his brother's side. At the moment he was right at Snake's side, his hands where Fox's hands had just been. "It has happened again, brother," a dark voice purred, fingers digging into his prey's shoulders.

"Once again, you've become nothing more than an infinitesimal speck."

Liquid was perfectly calm when he said those words, but they couldn't have been any colder. Icier, to be precise. And he said them as if he had meant to make a joke. Adding salt to injury, he actually chuckled. "You aren't worth anything to anyone," he went on, beaming. He might have been right behind Snake, but his voice was filling the room. It was bouncing off the walls, soft but indescribably icy.

"There's no way you can possibly help your friend. You can't help anyone. After all, useless, dying sacks of skin can't benefit anyone. I feel so sorry for your friend, dragging around a bag of skin and bones."

Anger and sorrow welled up inside of Rosalina's flower. How dare Liquid tell him such horrible things? How dare his brother arrive at such a horrible time, inside of Fox's bedroom? How dare he? Why wouldn't he just go away? Why did he have to be there at all?

"You'd better watch it, or else you'll drag these innocent souls down with you. You are, after all, going to become a walking time bomb. You'll poison everyone and everything around you! It's not like you don't already, what with your hideous face and all!"

How cruel! How amazingly, disgustingly cruel! And now Liquid was laughing! Why wouldn't he just go away? Why did he have to pop up at the worst possible times? Didn't he die in the wake of their final battle?

_"Face the truth, brother! Go ahead! Look at it! It's just as ugly as you are, but perfectly clear! You're nothing more than a stinking, putrid bag of-"_

"Sir? Sir, are you all right?"

The lamb's eyes flew open, and there was ROB. ROB was at his feet, peering into his face with a mother's distress. He was Slippy's creation, but perfectly capable of emitting emotion. Both of them rebelled against their fate as robots, able to display emotions like sadness and rapture. "What's ailing you, sir?" the little creation asked, hands rubbing at each other in worry. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. I am looking after you on the young McCloud's behalf, but I am gravely worried about your well being. Please let me help."

Snake stared at him, appearing to be speechless but frantically searching for words. Liquid's shrill laughter turned into snickers, streaming into his ear as hot poison. Maybe he should tell ROB about Liquid. His brother was right in his ear, bothering him, clawing at his shoulders, taunting him, tormenting him-

"Get him to go away."

The little robot cocked its head, a sure sign of confusion. "Excuse me, sir?"

Snake couldn't sit still. The wolf was after him, and so the lamb had to be on the lookout. He couldn't afford to let his guard down, even for a second. "Get him to-"

Wait a minute. Something was amiss. ROB was following his gaze, but had obvious difficulty in seeing Liquid. Perhaps Liquid had cloaked himself in shadow, making it so only the lamb would see him. Or maybe he crept underneath the bed and left, wanting to leave his brother alone for a moment. At least the snickering had stopped. "Never mind," Rosalina's flower said, slapping a hand against his forehead. His cheeks darkened, but at least Liquid was gone. At least Liquid couldn't hurt ROB, or anyone else.

At least for the time being.

Slippy Toad wasn't an ace at Arwing operations, but he was a living encyclopedia. He knew Corneria's history, the background behind every tribe, and fifteen different languages. As a living, breathing cauldron of wisdom, he passed on vast knowledge to ROB. "What can you tell me about the Liu'Shiens?" Snake asked, hands clasped in his lap.

He didn't realize it, but he discarded his own problems in favor of Fox's situation. ROB realized it and displayed happiness through humming. The poor kitten was shivering, covered up in a blanket and obviously stricken with aches, but sent his mind right back to Fox's problem. What a soldier, Slippy's child thought.

"Dear sir, the Liu'Shiens dwell on the remote planet Arcadia, located deep within the eastern vicinity of the Lylat System. The Liu'Shiens are a proud race, believing in the power of intimate connections. They do not take kindly to outsiders, as they are tied together by their culture, but will allow outsiders to view their home. The Liu'Shien chieftain keeps his people enclosed in their own world, as all chieftains have in the past. However, several of his Regents needed protection. Since none of his people wished to leave the safe boundaries of their home, Chief Kasal enlisted the Starfox team for assistance. As you know, their mission went awry, and the Regents were killed."

Snake leaned in closer, as if ROB had just opened a can of ancient secrets. "What were the Regents for?"

"I do not know all of the details, dear friend, but I do know this. The Liu'Shien came in contact with another tribe-the EarthWalkers. However, both tribes are incredibly proud tribes. Both parties are intolerant of those they deem 'ignorant', or simply brainless. As a safety measure, Chief Kasal asked the young McCloud and his comrades to escort his Regents to the EarthWalker territory."

Invincible hands picked up a javelin and buried it inside of Snake's heart. If both tribes clashed so violently with each other, they must've believed in aggressive measures.

ROB, noticing the grimace on Snake's face, put forth a heavy sigh. "Chief Kasal treasures his people, and would readily give his life for them," the little creation said, his voice laden with sadness. "He entrusted four lives to the Starfox team, and all of them were lost. Sir McCloud managed to deter him from capital punishment for a while, but the losses to his tribe were so great, he is unable to cope. The entire team could have been put up for punishment, but Chief Kasal believes the chieftain of the Starfox tribe should answer for the crime."

Snake looked as if he wished to burst into sobs, and Liquid was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sorry, sir," Slippy's robot whimpered, arms reaching out to his human companion. "Truly, I am. I do wish I could spare you from all of this, but it is reality."

The lamb shut his eyes and bowed his head. For a moment, ROB believed Snake really would burst into tears. Uncomfortable with sobbing children and brokenhearted kittens, the little robot shuffled his feet while whimpering. "I'm so sorry, sir," he repeated frantically, hoping to calm his friend down at least a little. "I'm very sorry."

"What do you think will happen? Would the chief really-"

The words put a poisonous, bitter taste in Snake's mouth. Wincing, the old legend pressed on. "Would the chief really kill him? Over everything that happened?"

ROB shook his head. "My dear fellow, the chief is very angry over this horrid situation. He may very well put our chieftain to death, since he is so broken over the loss of four important figures. I must tell you it isn't entirely in Chief Kasal's hands, though. The young McCloud has always put his life far below the lives of others. If the chief steers away from capital punishment, or even imprisonment, Fox may very well choose one of those options himself. And I must say, in the mental state he's in, he might choose death as his form of atonement."

_What?! _None of this was making any sense! Atonement?! Death?! All over an accident?! None of this was right! Nothing was right!

"Sir?"

Snake was off his feet, hands balled and heart racing-much to ROB's horror. "Where's the conference being held?" he asked, his voice hoarse from pain but carrying the essence of a renewed spirit.

"Um, I do believe it's in the Assembly Chamber, sir, but-sir?! _Sir!_ Sir, please come back! Oh deeeear..."

He knew where the Assembly Chamber was. He had only been through the Great Fox once, but the legendary Snake wasn't just skilled in sixteen different languages. Another one of his phenomenal strengths happened to be his memory, despite his age. And so, with his strong memory in tow, he knew what he had to do. He didn't have a firm grip on vocabulary, and had never been a mediator in the past, but he knew he had to do something. Anything. There was no way he could possibly sit still, while his friend-pretty much his last link to sanity, since Otacon had been left behind-was facing an execution! All for a crime he didn't mean to commit!

Fretful glances were cast at him. ROB was hot on his heels, issuing protests. Yes, he was a fish out of water, and a deer stuck in headlights, but he had to do something. And the Assembly Chamber was only several more inches away. He had to press on. He had to ignore the aches in his chest, his weary eyes, the overwhelming exhaustion-

There was something he definitely couldn't ignore, and it was embarrassment. It burst inside of his stomach as soon as he flung open the Chamber's door. He was instantly greeted by a large, round black table, creatures dressed in business suits, and an intolerably heavy atmosphere. The air was painfully thick, practically filled with black lead. Everything was intimidating, unfamiliar-

Well, everything except for a certain group of faces.

Events happened in flashes. ROB caught up to the heaving, panting soldier, still in an obvious flurry. "I'm sorry, dear sir," the little robot said, eyes and voice directed at an alarmed Fox. "Please forgive me! Oh, I tried-"

Everything happened too fast. Creatures shot up from their chairs, shouting. Slippy shot out of his chair and cried out a few things to ROB, most likely concerned with the safety of their guest. ROB tried to defend himself, a deer had absolutely no idea what to do, and Falco placed himself between a Liu'Shien and Peppy Hare. Voices were clamoring against each other, livid and shrill-

_"What is he doing here?! Is this another one of your tricks?!"_

_"How dare you bring another stranger into our midst!"_

_"ROB, you were supposed to keep him out of this!"_

_"Why don't you sit your ass down?! There's already been enough trouble!"_

_"I won't have you ordering me around, bird!"_

_"Are you trying to have our chief assassinated?! You mongrels!"_

Snake clasped his hands against the sides of his head. The voices just wouldn't stop! The Liu'Shiens were furious, Falco was furious, ROB couldn't calm down-he had heard enough voices for the day, and everything was just a jumbled, complex mess--!

"Shut up! Just shut up! All of you!"

The lamb was inwardly surprised. His voice might have been run-down and guttural, but it certainly did the job. All voices had fallen silent, and all eyes (including the eyes of a certain, fretful McCloud) were on him.

Pfeh. He was nervous just a few seconds ago, but nervousness was swept away by anger! He didn't care how strange he was in a land of strange creatures and customs! If the Liu'Shiens were dumb enough to accuse the Starfox team of hiring an assassin, then the entire situation was nothing short of ridiculous! The nightmare had to stop, here and now!

Exhaustion, intense sadness and frustration installed themselves in his voice. "Look, I'm sorry," he began, wringing his hands against each other. "I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. I know...how precious life is. I know it hurts to lose a part of yourself. I'm all too aware of suffering, pain and loss. If there was anything I could do to revive the lost Liu'Shiens, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But there isn't. I can't bring them back. No one can bring them back. They're gone, and...I'm s-s-sure they wouldn't want any of this. I'm sure th-th-they're aware of how precious life is, and if they were here, they wouldn't be thrilled at seeing their clansmen in such b-b-bad spirits."

The Chamber speaker didn't notice it, but bewilderment turned into something commonly known as 'infatuation'. Peppy and Falco's faces were ablaze with pride, but everyone else was infected by infatuation. Fox had it, ROB had it, but it was especially strong amongst the Liu'Shiens. Completely unaware of the newborn adoration, he pressed on. "Death isn't the proper mechanism to cope with sorrow, or even anger," he said, dangerously close to tears. "Killing won't solve anything. It'll only lead to more killing and suffering. After all is said and done, the Regents won't come back, and both of your parties will continue to suffer. It'll just..."

Everything, right then and there, fell apart. He fell apart.

Darkness swept over him, dragging him to his knees. Frantic voices rushed out to comfort him, accompanied by equally frantic footfall. Oceans rushed out of his eyes so quickly, so feverishly, they caused his eyes to burn. Hiccuping merged with weeping, shivers were the result of chills-

Liquid didn't stop. Liquid didn't care about suffering. He didn't care about his own brother! The answer to Liquid's problems happened to be destruction, devastation and more destruction! So many people thought they had to kill, stomp and destroy in order to be fulfilled, when there was so much to be cherished!

And another thing. He must've sounded so silly, standing before a crowd of people he barely even knew, including those that wished to kill any offenders on sight! He had no idea what he was doing! He had no idea how to help! And what authority did he have, having been immersed in war his whole life? Did he really have the right to preach about life when he had caused so much death? Would Chief Kasal go ahead and kill Fox, unmoved by anything he had said?

Tears prevented him from hearing anything. Tears prevented him from understanding anything. So much time passed before hands lifted him to his feet, and ROB's gentle clicks brushed his eardrums. Slippy's greatest creation was apparently peaceful, pleased with whatever had just happened. Hands cleared his tears, their owner also pleased with everything that had elapsed. The hands belonged to Fox, and the young pilot was at peace with the world. For the first time in a long time he was smiling, and smiling with weighty affection. "You've done enough," he said, his voice softer and sweeter than the moon. His smile couldn't have been any warmer, and his voice couldn't have been any sweeter.

"Let's go. It's time to rest."

He wanted to ask if everything was all right. Wanted to ask if something had been fixed, if something had gone wrong, but couldn't. His eyes, bogged down by tears and exhaustion, began to close. And he suddenly became lighter than a feather, swept off the floor and into a pair of arms.

Fox's arms.

* * *

I don't mean to toot my own horn, but this chapter rocked, rolled, and took over the Earth. For several reasons. One reason turned out to be the 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' soundtrack. 'The Door in the Air' came on several sentences before the chapter ended, and the song's peaceful section ended right with this chapter's last two words. Beautiful. Perfect-o! It also pumped more adrenaline into my Fox/Snake ideas. The first half of the song is wondrously romantic, composed by the bloody brilliant Harry Gregson-Williams-who is also responsible for the Metal Gear Solid 4 soundtrack.

I'm making an Old Snake tribute set to the same song: The Door in the Air. It features Act 2 Part 3, where Naomi Hunter explains Snake's horrible condition (his inability to reproduce, being protected against potential thieves, FOXDIE, etc). No one has done that cutscene justice, and it is just so freakin' powerful! Work with me, kiddies.

The human mind is just so incredible. I love it! Bwaaah.

I have always loved the elements of the Star Fox series. The characters, worlds and events that make up the series are dramatic, epic and stunning. Creating the Liu'Shiens (the name of that race was inspired by a Suikoden Tierkreis character, just so you know) was a great thrill. They bear appearances akin to the Pokemon named Jolteon, a golden yellow fox bristling with electricity. The EarthWalkers are actually featured in Star Fox Adventures, but the Liu'Shiens are original creations.

Old Snake's characteristics are beyond beautiful, and always magical to work with. I have given him the characteristics of a lost, fearful child to place emphasis on his physical and mental condition. This tale is taking place after Metal Gear Solid 4, and so our dear soldier is suffering from several ailments: FOXDIE, accelerated aging, and the infamous result of prolonged war: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Thus, his acknowledgment of Liquid Ocelot. Even though Liquid is long gone, Snake believes Liquid's still well and near, taunting and tormenting him. The inclusion of Liquid's voice was inspired by the several areas of MGS4, where Snake hears voices of the past during his Act 4 and Act 5 missions. He also has a phobia of loneliness, and is easily vulnerable to sobbing.

Thank you for your support. Onward, dearies!


	3. Fox and Snake: Elixir

Thank you for supporting 'Armor of Eternia'! I'm glad you're here. Please note, though, that this story focuses heavily on Old Snake. Many characters surround Old Snake with love, and his admirers are of the male sort. If you're even the least bit allergic to boy/boy love, Old Snake being paired with a male, or an emotional Old Snake, you'll do yourself a favor by turning your eyes away.

_Once again: if you're allergic to boy/boy love, don't read this. If you don't appreciate Old Snake being paired with a male other than Otacon, don't read this. If you believe Old/Solid Snake's incapable of showing emotion, don't read this. You're better off spending your time elsewhere, instead of submitting flames to a story you never should have read. Time is precious, people. DON'T WASTE IT._

* * *

He was cradled back into the present, carried by the most gentle pair of wings. Light flooded his eyes, but it was the kind of light that followed in a storm's wake. He realized just how calm his body was, and knew he hadn't been that calm in a long time. His eyes, chest and limbs were at peaceful, untouched by even a sliver of pain. Sure, he felt weaker than a feather, but that was a result of overwhelming tranquility. One always felt light while they were carried by an angel.

Cheerful voices danced into his ears, alerting him of a vibrant atmosphere. The turmoil he encountered inside of the Chamber was long gone, replaced by the zephyrs of carefree days. It took him a moment to register any words, but once he managed to regain his grip on vocabularly, he realized just how happy the Starfox team was to have him awake.

That was right. He had fallen unconscious inside of the Chamber, overtaken by excruciating pain. Must've been the powerful combination of stress, fear and sadness. But someone had carried him to safety, and it must've been Fox. Fox's eyes were his last sights, before darkness swept him away. He expected to find his brother, Liquid Ocelot, waiting for him, but instead he only found peace. With fluttering eyes, he realized how peaceful his slumber had been. His body was tired, yes, but it wasn't racked with nauseating pain. Not like it had been a thousand times before.

Fox. Fox was there, right there, sitting at his bedside. ROB and the McCloud's team mates were with him, chatting about how happy they were to see him. Slippy could hardly sit inside of the Lylat System, bubbling with rapture over life. Falco had to be one of the grumpiest, calmest people the lamb had ever met, but even he was brimming with sunshine. Evidently, his awakening was causing quite a stir. And in addition to that, a life had been saved. A young pilot had apparently been spared from a horrible fate, judging by not only his actions, but the attitudes of his comrades.

"Finally, he's awake! I can't believe you had him save you, Fox!"

Fox was instantly ready to defend himself from Slippy. Hands raised and ears flattened, he spoke with his gentle sunshine intact. "Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't do anything! I didn't want him anywhere near the conference!"

"We're lucky the Liu'Shiens didn't initiate an attack against him, the poor soul," Peppy put in, compassion and adoration flooding each syllable. And with those emotions in tow, he looked at their patient. Inwardly amused by Snake's curious, wide-eyed expression, he chuckled.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am about all of this. It's nice to know they took such a shine to him."

Falco was admiring his knuckles. It was something he normally did whenever action experienced a lag. Everyone should take time to admire themselves, in his opinion, and he adored himself whenever chaos took a break. "Man, what a day this has been," he said, warm eyes directed at an astonished fawn. Snake felt as if he had been cast into a new dimension, complete with creatures and cultures he had never encountered before. Seeing someone act with the mannerisms of a newborn animal was akin to diving into a crystal blue pool: invigorating and refreshing.

"Sorry you had to go through such trouble, being a guest and all. I guess when you're hooked up with Fox, all you can ask for is trouble."

Fox opened his mouth to protest, but found himself dragged underneath another one of Slippy's barbs. "You sure know how to treat your songbud, Fox," the Toad said, wagging his finger. And at the usage of the term 'songbud', Fox immediately set about expelling certain thorns from the room. Slippy was the first to be pushed out of the room, despite vehement protests.

Evidently, 'songbud' was a pretty special label. And in Fox's case, an embarrassing one.

"Aw, come on, Fox! I'm sorry!"

"Nope, out we go! We've had enough time with our guest!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry! You can treat your songbud any way you like!"

The young McCloud, having placed Slippy in the doorway, took up an authoritative air. He was Commander of the Starfox team, after all, and it was the perfect opportunity to utilize his authority. "The rest of you can follow suit," he said, face tightened by a combination of frustration and embarrassment. A certain slew of comrades had plunged into snickers, including an old hare.

Peppy Hare might have been a weathered old soul, but no one was too old to laugh at their friend's expense.

Falco threw the warmest wink at the fawn, who was still entranced by sights uncharted. "Someone's a little pissy," the Lombardi sighed, rising from his place at Snake's bedside. "Kinda odd, considering he was just saved from execution."

"Don't be too hard on him," the team's hare said through chuckles, patting Falco's back. "After all, the two of them have just been through a life-changing, life-threatening experience. Fox has every right to be alone with his other half."

Rosalina's flower eyed the young McCloud. Arms folded and ears flattened, the pilot made absolutely sure his friends departed from the room. His team left the room in snickers, sharing mischief through their hearts and eyes. And while his friends made their exit, he made absolutely no attempt to deny anything they had said. Yes, Fox was thoroughly embarrassed, but he didn't dispel anything they had said. The fawn expected something along the lines of 'it's not like that' or 'we're just friends', but Fox said nothing.

Nothing at all.

Another thing. Fox only waited for his friends to leave his bedroom. He did nothing to make sure they withdrew from the area all together. For all he knew, they had probably placed themselves right at his door. And all of the Great Fox's rooms were equipped with intercom systems. "Sorry about that," the McCloud said, misinterpreting the fawn's facial expression.

"They annoy the living crap out of me, but I love them. Can't live without 'em. It's amazing how immature the bunny rabbit is, though. He's a thousand years old, but more than willing to crack a few jokes. All at my expense, too."

Sunshine burst inside of Snake's heart, giving birth to a smile. Fox was a talkative soul, always able to speak at a quick, cheerful pace. "I don't know which one's worse," he said, sprawling himself over his spare bed. While the fawn occupied his main bed, he took to his guest bed. And upon his guest bed he was relaxed, tail flickering as a candle flame.

"The bunny or the toad. Guess I could say the bird, considering how cranky he is all of the time."

Without even realizing it, Snake chuckled. "I take it everything's all right?" he asked, shyness and warmth meshing into one force. Placing himself onto his back, tail fluttering in the air, Fox replied as if he had merely gone to the super market.

"Oh yeah. Everything's squared away. Chief Kasal and his Emissaries were impressed with you. They were pissed with me for hiring such a delicate Ambassador, but other than that, they loved your speech. To them, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. Plus, they said you were 'immaculate'. No different from one of their priests."

Two things. Not only did he use the word 'delicate' instead of 'old', but once again, he did nothing to argue against the presented compliments. The McCloud's eyes spoke of agreement towards the Liu'Shien's thoughts, glistening with the spirit of carefree days but laden with sunlight. "You saved my life," the young pilot said, sitting upright. His tail continued to flicker, but its pace was a bit slower. It was a metronome, swaying with a gentle rhythm. And about his face, the sweetest sunshine glistened with the luminosity of a hundred stars. He spoke as though they were strolling through the park, sharing thoughts on favorite songs, but the appreciation and adoration in his voice came in perfectly clear.

"Of course I've got other bounties on my head, and there are plenty more people that would love the chance to kill me, but...you got rid of that problem for me, and...well, thank you. No one's ever done anything like that for me."

At that very moment, Fox did something that caused a certain bird's insides to boil. Falco was already uncomfortable with the bedroom's tone, but seeing the McCloud take Snake's hands was just too much.

And yes, Fox's friends were right outside of his bedroom.

"I need you to do me a favor," the McCloud said softly, speaking as if his life depended on the completion of the favor. A blushing kitten bowed his head.

"Anything."

"I need you to take that same speech and repeat it about...fifteen times."

Snake's face took on the characteristics of curdled milk. "Please?" the McCloud whimpered, putting on his pair of puppy eyes. Inwardly he chuckled at the other's facial expression.

"I'd really appreciate it. Dealing with all of those bounties and sentences can be overwhelming at times. Sure, it all comes with the job, but let's face it. I'm too much of an idiot to handle them all properly."

Grimacing because of Fox's worst habit, Snake gave off a trademark grunt. "What exactly are you dealing with?" he asked, looking as if he had accidentally downed a gallon of rotten milk. Fox flipped over again, tail swaying and body relaxed. He recited rules while counting on his fingers.

"Oh, not much. I just pissed off a few people here and there. In my line of work, you've got to know how to handle the people you come into contact with. There are rules, customs, and then you've got the languages-well, it's easy to see I don't have a handle on too much of anything. Even after absorbing fifteen different languages, ten sets of customs and who knows how many sets of history lessons, I still have a slew of people that want to kill me."

In a flash the young pilot sat right back up, still counting on his fingers. A curious Snake observed him, entranced by every one of his movements and mannerisms. "There are certain things you can and can't do while you're in the presence of certain races," the McCloud said, kicking his feet back and forth. "Placing the wrong accent on a single word can get you into a hellhole of trouble. Then there's the matter of attire, the time you arrive for a conference, your tone, your choice of words....a whole parade of things. If you aren't careful, you'll end up a thousand feet under."

As if he had just shared the most magical discovery, Fox beamed at the other male. "I've been a thousand feet under a thousand times," he said, tail wagging. "I was shoved inside of a box for offending the Kalabern chief. That explains where my claustrophobia comes from. And oh yeah! I'm not too fond of darkness either. But let me tell you another great story. I was this freak's sex slave for a week, just to get Slippy off the hook. Long story short, Slippy kinda made a few missteps in working for the Midern clan."

Snake just stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You're making me feel as if I just crushed all of your dreams."

_You didn't crush any of my dreams,_ the lamb's face said, _but you've definitely crushed my heart_.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm still here, aren't I?"

_As if that's supposed to make me feel better._

Volcanic eruptions went off inside of the old soldier's stomach, and all of them issued geysers of pain. Another fit of coughing ensued, but pain threatened to blot out his entire existence. The maddening urges to vomit, sleep for a thousand years and slit his own throat crashed into his skull, giving birth to a feverish migraine. But in an instant, a gentle pair of hands fell onto his shoulders. Gentle eyes followed those hands, falling into a set of eyes that were overwhelmed by a world of pain. "Here," a soft voice said, lowering him onto something. Must've been the bed. Soft hands were lowering him onto the bed.

"I'll be right back. Just give me a few seconds."

What? He couldn't be left alone! The world was crumbling! There was pain, so much pain, pain he couldn't tackle alone! He'd go insane from tackling it alone! "No," the lamb whimpered, eyes shut by barricades of tears. "Don't g-g-go. Don't go."

"I have to," the tender voice said, filled with sadness but also filled with serenity. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Footsteps quickly became distant. Fox must've taken a dash into his bathing quarters for something. He had to hurry back, or else the pain would never end. Liquid had already returned to the room, laughing and pointing! And in a few seconds, his laughter became louder and louder-

If it became any louder, the lamb's head would burst open!

Clamping his hands over his ears didn't work. The laughing continued to rise in volume. Liquid had definitely returned to Fox's room, and had flooded it with his presence! Everywhere the fawn looked, Liquid stood. Laughing, pointing-

"You're a riot, brother! A wonderful, wild riot! You can't do anything but crumble beneath the light-the light you so desperately crave! Pathetic, disgusting beast! Why don't you hurry up and die already? Stop staining a world you don't even belong in!"

It just wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. He cried out 'stop' over and over again, but it just wouldn't stop. Liquid wouldn't stop. He kept on laughing and laughing and-

Wait a minute. Liquid wouldn't place a towel on his forehead, but there it was, warm and damp. Fragrant. Filled with herbs that were meant to be restoratives.

The towel didn't come from Liquid. It came from-

"There. You're all right now. Everything's all right now."

He had to tell Fox. Just had to. Liquid was probably still in the room, waiting for the right chance to kill him! He had said such horrible things, would probably hurt Fox, and just wouldn't go away! He had to say something-

-but couldn't. The peace that overwhelmed him didn't permit the passage of a single word. The herbs were working their magic, washing over him with a wave's tranquil melody. "I dunked the towel in a combination of water and Saurian herbs," the McCloud explained, speaking as if a high volume would set off a large parade of fuses. Footsteps became distant once again, but they were only a few inches away. Fox was setting up something, evidenced by the sounds he created with his hands.

"The herbs are meant to calm pain and nausea. Now, give me a few seconds to set up my humidifier. It not only rids the air of toxins, but issues Sydllian mist. The Sydllian plant calms the nerves and leaves its patients with pleasant dreams. I use it all of the time."

"You do?"

"Yeah," the McCloud said, flipping a switch. Fragrant mist began to penetrate the air a second later. "I use it all of the time for those restless, aggravating nights. There have been a few times when I've been unable to sleep, having been sexually ravaged by a Midren, almost drowning and-oh yeah. Being unable to save an entire forest from burning down."

A long grunt followed those words. "How can you say all of that with a straight face?"

"You're interesting," the McCloud said warmly, lifting the towel off the lamb's eyes. Two pairs of eyes met, and a young pilot's face spoke of something much more feverish than interest. "Can't you concentrate on yourself for more than a few seconds? Don't worry over my piddly problems. Concentrate on recovering. And it's like I said-it all comes with the job."

A groan followed his words that time. "Why do you put up with all of this?"

"If I don't, who will?"

Then came the sigh. "You remind me of an idiot."

"Who?"

Snake returned the towel to his eyes, then placed a hand against his forehead. "The man I was in the past."

"Oh shut up," the McCloud said, giving his head a playful slap. "I'm glad you're feeling better, by the way. But if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? I know you can't possibly have just a simple cold, and I've seen two-hundred year old turtles in a much healthier state."

"I don't want to lie to you," the old soldier instantly, alarming the young pilot. Hands gently laid a blanket about his body, and then the McCloud appeared right at his side. The fawn was momentarily horrified by what he wished to share, but then he realized something. He realized that, no matter what, Fox would be there. He would be right there with a smile, open heart and open arms.

Fox would always be there.

"This is just...how I am."

"Don't give me that," the McCloud said instantly, half-way between anger and grief. "That's my line."

The wounded lamb stared at him in disbelief. "It's true," he retaliated, and the way he said those words sparked something in Fox's heart. The McCloud chuckled as he compared it to a flame, the flame of a candle.

"I was born this way."

"You mean born in a world of pain, right?" Fox asked, gazing at him intently. Curiously. And in response, Snake nodded.

"I actually made a mistake, though. I wasn't born. I was created. Created to be this way. Created to be a rotting, stinking corpse."

Fox winced as if a longtime lover had stabbed him, right through the heart. For a moment he appeared to be disgusted, horrified, broken by what the other had just said. The Great Fox's guest gazed at him bashfully, wondering just where the future would take them both. The McCloud then took him by the hands, peering into his eyes urgently. "There is a tale," he began, ears flickering just as his tail had done. His voice was firm but soft, alive with his innate warmth.

"A tale I once heard from the Queen of EarthWalkers. She once told me about a land, a land protected by the great Cavalier. The Cavalier guarded the land from pain and strife, always working to keep smiles on the faces of his people. No matter what, even at the expense of his own safety, he worked to secure the land. And as a result, the land was always alive with magic. The inhabitants of that land flourished, flying on the wings of their dreams even outside of sleep."

Fox peered into his bedroom's open space. "The Cavalier walked alone, untouchable by those around him. He was a divine being, although he dwelled on the planet in flesh and blood. He was one of a simple appearance, but he emitted the most astounding waves of sunshine, wherever he went. People everywhere were blessed by his presence, regardless of the burdens their life held. No matter what trials they were facing, they found themselves comforted by the Cavalier's soul. It was as if they were transported into the heavens, taken away from their pain on gentle white wings. Their souls were cleansed by the Cavalier's presence."

A smile spread across the McCloud's face. Eyes brighter than diamonds, he spoke while squeezing Snake's wrinkled hands. "You're my Cavalier, and as such, you're the only part of my life that makes sense," he confessed happily. Not a shred of humor or sarcasm could be found in his next words.

"I may only be one soul, but I am a soul that experiences grief. I grieve, I cry, I ache, but because of you, I also smile. Even though today won't be the last day I'll grieve, I'm able to smile. And within these moments, I'll create memories I'll cherish forever. The memories will get me through the longest, darkest nightmares. I'll be able to see the light...because of you. So thank you. Thank you, Snake."

Neither of them spoke for an age, peering into each other's eyes. Fox gazed at Snake as if he had fallen from Heaven, wrapped up in angelic white silk. Snake gazed at Fox as if the world was on the brink of destruction, and the pilot was the only one that could protect him.

Eyes darting to and fro, he gathered up the courage to speak two words. Words he had never said to Roy Campbell, even after their lifelong collaboration. Words he had never said to Meryl, Otacon, or even Raiden. He said two word, and to Fox, they were the most beautiful words ever spoken.

"You're welcome."

Fox was a canvas of thoughts. The hymns of adoration, infatuation and astonishment were radiant, glowing inside of his orbs. "I'm sorry," he said, rising from his place at Snake's side. "All of this will be over soon. I've got to stay behind and tie a few loose ends, but you'll return to the Smash Manor. I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

The lamb looked as if he wished to sneeze, rubbing at his nose. A second passed before he found relief, and then supplied his answer. "Okay."

"Rest for a while," the McCloud said, eyes and voice flooded with warmth. He walked towards the door, ears flickering as candle flames once again. "I'll see you again soon. If you run into any trouble, either here or at the Manor, let me know. I'll be more than happy to fry a few behinds."

"Wait a minute," the old soldier said, raising a hand before the McCloud could step into the outside world. He realized his voice felt distant, faint, but it was laden with serenity. However, the herbs weren't the only things calming him down.

"What about you and Falco? The two of you all right now?"

Fox tossed back his head with a laugh. "We're never all right."

The dormitory's mechanical door slid shut behind him, leaving his guest all to himself. Burrowing into his sheets, with the moist towel still on his forehead, a blushing Snake shut his eyes. He fell asleep, and that time, he didn't see Liquid. He didn't even hear Liquid.

He only heard music, and it was the sweet music of angels.

* * *

This was composed to 'Broken' by Lifehouse and 'Evacuating London' by Harry Gregson-Williams.

This is the final Snake/Fox preview. All of Snake's (first) suitors will have previews, so this ride has only begun! Please remember: Princess Rosalina wished to introduce Snake's (first) suitors before diving into the present. All of Snake's (first) suitors have actually started their journey to eternity-in other words, Snake's heart.

Fun note: the word 'cavalier' has two definitions. 'Knight' and a 'gallant gentleman'!

I loved writing these Snake/Fox previews. I'm thrilled by how fun and beautiful the couple turned out to be! Now it's on to the Snow Villiers/Snake preview(s). I'm going to make sure all of Snake's suitors appear in the same strong, powerful light. I will prove how they all deserve a chance at our fair soldier's hand!

Onward, laddies and lassies!


	4. Fox and Snake: Final Touch

Thank you for supporting the newest chapter of Armor ! Additional notes will follow the end of this chapter, dearies, but before you dive into another bit of this adventure, heed these words. In case you re unfamiliar with this tale, you must know that this tale focuses heavily on Snake. Old Snake.

_If you re even a teeny bit uncomfortable with an emotional Old Snake, Snake being paired with a male other than Otacon, or Snake being paired with any male at all, please steer clear of this tale. Thank you in advance!_

* * *

Telling Snake to sit still was no different from placing a puppy into a brand new home, and instructing him to do the same.

At first, his body refused to cooperate with his thirst for adventure. It was difficult to move, weighed down by tremendous exhaustion. The absence of pain was very much appreciated, though, as it allowed him to absorb the world around him. And in the wake of pain's absence came Liquid's absence. For reasons unknown, his brother occupied himself with other matters. Liquid lost interest in tormenting his only sibling, and even though the loss of interest would be ephemeral, it was just as appreciated as pain's silence.

Mere moments passed before his body caught up with exploration's requirements. Fox's bedroom alone was enough to nourish the petals of curiosity. His floor-to-ceiling windows permitted an audience to the Lylat System's stars. And his decor was enough to strike a venturesome puppy's fuses. The sweet, sensual mist of the Sydllian plant was still flowing out of the McCloud's humidifer, the towel on a puppy's forehead had been dipped in the most heavenly herbs...everything was just so thrilling. So exhilarating and wondrous, it was almost too much to believe!

And so he wouldn't wait around. There was no way the puppy would sit on his tail, wrapped up in blankets while a new realm flourished. And with his amount of borrowed time, he couldn't afford to ebb away without exploring new terraces. Taking those facts to heart, he launched himself out of bed, rinsed out of his herb towel (it was always sweet to exercise good manners) and consulted ROB. ROB was asked to be his caretaker for the time being, giving Rosalina's lamb the perfect portal to exploration-much to ROB's chagrin.

Slippy's little robot was initially fretful, worried about having such a delicate guest roam around. Snake didn't have to exercise much effort in gaining his permission to walk about, but his puppy eyes didn't drown out ROB's reluctance. The friendly mechanical companion, whom Snake likened to Otacon's Mark II ("I'm being supervised by a talking Mark II. Go figure, Hal."), followed his newfound friend into the unknown's bowels, heart pounding against the chambers of apprehension.

Allowing Fox's guest to explore was bad enough, but escorting him into a nightclub put the icing on the cake. Unwittingly using his pair of puppy eyes as weapons, Snake asked ROB to give off a list of popular waterholes. His little comrade instinctively recited off a list of nightclubs, and before he could prevent a snowstorm, the puppy riding aboard a shuttle plucked the first nightclub off his list. The robot and his charge dove off into the intricate, cryptic depths of the Babylon, leaving behind the Great Fox's safety nets.

Upon arrival, Rosalina's lamb experienced a burst in adrenaline. His weathered body didn't permit any bouncing around, but he was excited to be submerged in new waters. ROB couldn't stop protesting, much too worried about his charge to enjoy anything, but Snake was thrilled. Akin to a child in a theme park, the old legend surveyed the scene that sprawled out before him. The Babylon was alive with voices, colors, faces and stories. There were dancers working their magic inside of multi-colored tubes, bartenders serving drinks, and dancers living it up on the dance floor.

In addition to all of that, the club's inhabitants were all creatures. None of them were human.

That alone was enough to set off excitement. Being a part of a new world was thrilling, to say the least! There really weren't any words to measure the rushes he felt. ROB could hardly contain himself as the lamb joined the club's clouds, but for a different reason altogether. The robot made absolutely sure he was on Snake's heels, never wanting the other to fall out of sight. As crowded as the club was, though, and considering the puppy's excitement, keeping up with a bouncing ball would prove to be difficult.

Multi-colored rays struck the floor. Felines, canines and birds were either dancing, drinking or chatting the night away. The glances he received from them were intimidating at first, but empowered him quickly. They weren't glances of fear, anger or even disgust. Even though he expected the latter, he was overjoyed to know the clubgoers had no problem with him. As a matter of fact, they were actually intrigued. Curious about his presence. Infatuated by his mere existence. Wondering why a human had even taken the time to walk into a nightclub of the Lylat System!

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear," a little robot repeated as Snake edged towards the bar. A group of female felines parted as soon as he entered their cloud of eyesight, enabling him to sit down at the bar with ease. Pale blue eyes watched as the felines chatted amongst themselves, speaking as if his presence was a portent of eternal calm. The bartender, a creature of blue scales and a slithering tongue, shared their enthusiasm.

"What can I get'cha, me laddie? I'll make ya anythin' ya want! And mind ye, it'll be on the house!"

With a whirring, clicking ROB at his feet, Snake gazed at the odd bartender. What a fabulous creature he was, with his scales, pirate-like speech and yellow eyes! Unfortunately, he was a little unfamiliar with the drink menu. Clapping his hands together in a show of shyness, the lamb tried to compose a response.

"I...well, I'd...I'll take a-"

Using a pair of cocktail shakers to create a concoction, the bartender gave his customer a sunny batch of words. "Don't worry about it," he said, pouring his creation into a glass. Snake supplied him with a smile, then gave a warm, reassuring smile to ROB.

"I'll give ye a taste of right old Paradise. Ye'll like it, ye see!"

"What's in it?" Snake asked, leaning in towards the bartender. His body language and voice tone, coupled with the bartender's response to Snake's mannerisms, set ROB off in another flurry. Snake might as well have asked 'wanna see me take my clothes off?'

_Oh my oh my oh my! This poor thing is a magnet for trouble, and doesn't even realize it! Oh dear, I do have my work cut out for me!_

"Well, me dearie," the scaly Babylon worker said, tongue slithering in a way that set off all of ROB's fuses. Could things get any worse?

"Ye've got yer acacia flowers, Cosmo spirits and fruit. If ye ask me, that's the best bunch for a beauty such as yerself."

Oh, things were getting worse by the second. The Kvedrian's tongue was flicking all over the place, the smiling Snake had absolutely no idea what was going on-

But at least none of Paradise was poisoned. The ingredients to Paradise were perfectly safe. Unless, of course, the Kvedrian lied about one of the ingredients, or intentionally left out an ingredient for Snake's 'benefit'. Then again, why would dismissing an ingredient matter? The bartender could have admitted to putting in doses of Embreia, Conclove and Cypress Venom! Snake wouldn't have known any better! He didn't know any better now!

The poor thing. He couldn't have been happier, taking his first sip of a brand new drink. ROB almost had a heart attack, waiting to see if any of the drink's 'forgotten' components would take effect. The bartender would have been idiotic not to take advantage of the lamb! Snake had become the club's focal point, nobody had ever seen anything like him before--! And even the volume of the music had gone down!

The passage of time was intolerable. Voices continued to thrive, but they were much quieter than they had been before. Glances were being exchanged, whispers were passed between dancers, and even the strobe lights had come to a crawl. Meanwhile, Snake drank his bit of Paradise without a care in the world. "Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear," Slippy's little creation squealed, rubbing its mechanical hands together. His charge gave him another gentle smile, but ROB's heart flew out of his chest once he turned around.

_"Dear oooooh dear! Snake! Snake! Dear sir!"_

The situation was spiraling out of control. A band of Hanas were approaching them, their eyes locked on an almost giddy Snake. Perfectly accustomed to the frantic calling of his name, thanks to the eternally fretful Otacon, Snake continued to float on his little cloud. The bartender, glowing as if he had just been blessed by the heavens, walked off with his pair of shakers. The music's volume seemed to sink as the Hanas came closer, their eyes still targeting a blissfully oblivious human.

It was impossible for ROB to keep calm. It was wonderful to see the bartender had no ill intentions towards the human, but Hanas were notorious for their troublemaking. Communities heavily populated by Hanas were littered with all sorts of rampages, one type of rampage being sexual violation. Male and female Hanas set about on their daily rounds, searching for targets to satisfy their hunger. Their thirst for adventure.

And humans, to the Lylat System, were meant to be treated as saints.

"Dear oh dear oh dear," a little robot whimpered, hands still rubbing against one another as a male Hana tapped Snake on the shoulder. The lamb, holding his glass between two hands, turned to him as if they were sitting in the middle of a playground. Meanwhile, the male Hana and his companions were intent on playing in their 'playground'.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

Other Hanas followed suit, each one bearing the same, dewy smile.

"What's on for tonight? Got anything planned?"

"You're too pretty to be all alone. Want some company?"

ROB's charge glared at the intrusive Hana crowd, but for all it was worth, he might as well have been an ant glaring at a bison. Or a honeycomb beckoning bees into its chambers. "Aren't you adorable?" the lead Hana said, placing his hands onto his hips. The lamb held his glass to his chest defensively, ROB sped off several inches away-

And a female Hana grabbed his charge's arm. "Don't be like that, sweetheart," she purred, her amethyst eyes glistening. She seemed to be no different from the waters that rushed up on Corneria's coasts: serene and inexplicably beautiful. "We're only trying to become your friends!"

ROB, hoping and praying for the sun to rise, heard a thud. He threw a glance behind his shoulders and saw the beginning of his worst fear's birth. Snake, minus his Paradise glass, was on the ground. Face down. The Hanas were circling around him like vultures, grinning and encouraging him to 'soothe a few weary, listless souls'. The other clubgoers were either amazed or too horrified to react, but in any case, they wished to leave the Hanas to their business. Snake had the face of a cornered yet enraged lion cub, the Hanas were zooming in for the kill-

"Oh dear me! What am I to do? He needs help immediately! Oh, this is exactly what I feared! I didn't want any of this to happen!"

Snake fell out of his line of sight, overtaken by the bulky Hanas. ROB clasped his hands to his face, frozen as the Hanas made their first moves. They were attacking their newfound prey, threatening to strip him of his clothing, right there on the club floor--!

What to do what to do what to do? He had already contacted Fox, in the few seconds he took to speed out of the fray, but Fox was still aboard the mother ship! It would take a bit for the McCloud to-

Relief! Listening to thuds and cracks, ROB felt as if he had spent the last couple of hours drowning, and had just been thrown into crystal clear air! Collective gasps and cries of awe struck the air as chairs and glasses struck the ground. Someone had taken the time to launch an attack against the Hanas, and the Hanas were trying to retaliate! Fortunately, for both the lamb and Slippy's creation, the lamb's liberator had the upper hand. Kicks and punches, although light in power, were perfectly placed. The Hanas were the ones using the projectiles, but Snake's rescuer had one trump card: agility.

"Oh me oh my," the mechanical creature said, quickly returning to Snake's side. As the battle between rescuer and Hanas went on, the little robot looked over his charge.

"Oh, you've got some tears here and there, but no other physical damage, thank goodness! What of your mental health? Are you all right? Did they do anything to scar your psyche?"

Snake just had to laugh at ROB's choice of words, and the way they were said. The poor thing was so shaken up, and all he wanted was a clean, safe night. ROB reminded him so much of Hal, it wasn't even funny. "Not the first time I've been frisked," he said, voice devoid of humor but overflowing with light. "I'm more worried about those creeps. Looks like they're being turned into mince meat."

ROB turned his eyes to the Babylon brawl. "They deserve nothing short of the 'mince meat' treatment," the robot growled, amusing Snake with his usage of the words 'mince meat'.

"Oh, and by the way, your grand liberator is none other than Bill Grey, one of sir McCloud's oldest friends and classmates! They attended the Cornerian Flight Academy together!"

Bill, obviously a professional lance wielder, brought his newest display of skill to an end. Once the last Hana crashed to the floor, joining the rest of her comrades, the triumphant bulldog sheathed his weapon. The rest of the club broke out into a frenzy, and Snake was unable to determine if they were thrilled with the barfight or scared beyond belief. He rose to his feet, but before he could get a syllable in, Bill grabbed him by the arm. And before either Snake or ROB knew it, three bodies were on their way out of the fray. "You'd better keep up with me," the bulldog said to the bewildered human, his voice surprisingly soft despite the fray. Snake couldn't place his accent, but Bill's voice made him think of sprightly young skaters.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night. Out we go!"

Looking very much like a child that had accidentally broken his mother's jewelry box, Snake hurried to keep up with Bill. ROB followed suit,

"Right this way, good sir."

Faster than he could blink, the lamb found himself in what appeared to be a courtyard. Attached to the Babylon dancefloor, but much more peaceful than the floor that just spontaneously combusted, the courtyard flourished with serene beauty. The little area could have been torn out of a rainforest, glittering with emerald foliage, fireflies and white blossoms. Each and every leaf, the dew drops upon the leaves, and the gentle mist were beautiful, refreshing devices of an uncharted universe.

Snake was enchanted, ROB was relaxed, but Bill was shocked. Without giving his new charge any time to absorb the surroundings, he sat the lamb down. "Thank you," the old soldier said sheepishly, rubbing his hands together.

The bulldog was obviously ruffled, but much warmer than a field of sunflowers. "At the risk of sounding cliche," the canine said, folding his arms while facing both the puppy and robot.

"What were you doing in a place like that?"

Blushing, hands in his lap, Snake stammered out a response. ROB gently took the baton from the soldier's hands, speaking with heartfelt regret. "I do apologize, dear sir," the little creation said. "but I'm responsible for the melee that broke out. You see, I escorted Snake here."

Bill looked as if he had just been struck by a pair of Cupid's arrows, entranced by a sight he had never seen before. "I see. Snake, huh?" the bulldog asked, eyes examining the bashful soldier's face. Mesmerized by a living, breathing painting, Fox's friend painted notes of adoration across the sky.

"Well, I don't understand why Fox let you out here with only a robo-cop for supervision, but let me tell ya, that was a baaaad idea. You're a prime target for trouble, Snake. You might as well awalk around with a bulls-eye on your chest. But, then again, the bulls-eye isn't really that important."

"I think I could get used to this kind of 'trouble'," the old soldier said, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm all right. This beats being treated like a piece of artillery. I'm just worried about the morons you took down. Fox, too. He knows about this, doesn't he?"

"You can bet your sweet-"

"Sir Grey!"

After making an 'ahem' sound, and blessed by the sound of Snake's laughter, Bill patted his mouth. "Pardon me. But yes, he knows. Thanks to ROB's speedy transmission skills, he knows, I know, and I'm sure by now, all of Lylat knows."

Bill took a place at Snake's side, and Snake peered at him with sun-strewn eyes. "Why am I so special?" he asked. Nobody would have been surprised if he had been swinging on a sun-strewn swing set, in the middle of an emerald green park.

"I mean, why am I treated like some kind of treasure?"

Fox's old friend reacted as if Snake had just given him a plate of burnt cockroaches. 'Are you kidding me?' his eyes read. "Humans are rare in our neck of the woods," the canine explained, unable to choose between overwhelming disbelief and admiration.

"In the eyes of all Lylatians, they're no different from shooting stars. Protected under the Lylatian Amendments, and harbingers of good fortune, humans are treated like royalty. A human's age makes the difference between 'pretty smokin' hot' and 'divinely beautiful', just so you know where you stand. Which is why you're also a walking target for idiots like your new friends, the Hanas."

Fireworks went off in Snake's blue eyes, and they formed the question 'can I stay here forever?'. The lamb was captivated by the Lylat mentality towards humans, and even more so by the mentality towards humans of his nature. The torn, mangled and mutilated humans that were so worn down, they should have been put out to pasture.

Ah, yet another page from Snake's book of 'Snakeism'.

"Quite thrilling," ROB said, in reference to Bill's explanation. "considering the reign of Andross. One would think that Lylatians would be fearful of humans, but their attitude towards the human race is quite remarkable. No one knows exactly when humans were seen as sacred monuments to life, but it's been this way for many, many years. All cultures are meant to treat humans as gems, especially those of the older, wiser set. If anyone mistreats a Lylat gem, only trouble will follow."

A lightbulb went off in Snake's eyes. "So what about the...the Hanas?" he asked, rubbing at his chin. Bill couldn't have been any more enchanted, listening to the curious, bizarre, refreshing ways of the lamb.

"Are they in for a lot of trouble?"

"I'll say they are," the Grey said, rising from his seat. Dusting himself off, he continued his answer with a warm air of indifference. "If Fox has anything to say about tonight, they'll have their behinds roasted, broiled and slathered with mustard. I can't imagine how pissed the guy must be."

Thinking of how pissed Fox must've been, Snake couldn't repress a broad, radiant smile. Trying to ignore how a certain human looked, slathered in starlight, Bill took a call on his almost microscopic, handheld communicator. During the five second call, a beaming puppy swept ROB into his arms, examined him and then began to stroke the top of his head. Pale blue eyes widened in soft apprehension once the bulldog cut through playtime.

"Speaking of the devil, ol' Fox is here. Gotta go, okay?"

Rosalina's lamb resumed the role of 'guilty child responsible for broken dishes'. "What's happening?" he asked, holding a silent (and perfectly happy) ROB to his chest. Bill chuckled.

"Nothing much. It's just that all Hell's breaking loose."

With a casually tossed wave, the bulldog made his exit. With the saucers of a newborn child, Snake watched Fox's friend take his leave. But then, a moment later, the lamb rose from his place-carrying ROB.

"Snake? Um, sir Snake? Where are we going now?"

Slippy's customized babysitter didn't receive an answer. A blushing, beaming Snake only plowed back into the bowels of Babylon, hot on the trails of a frenzied conclusion to the night's adventure. Ignoring all of ROB's protests (for the tenth millionth time), the old soldier (feeling fifty years younger) acknowledged the wide-eyed stares, smiles and murmurs. In mere moments he came upon the club's conference room, still holding a frantic ROB to his chest.

With his heart boiling in excitement, fear and adoration, Snake peered inside the conference room at a safe distance. "Quiet," the fiery young puppy snapped at ROB, voice devoid of anger but laden with anticipation. And without complaint, Slippy's creation peered into the great beyond. Both of them did, but only one could hardly keep himself still.

Fox was in the conference room, all right, and was far beyond pissed. Snake's heart skipped several beats as he realized the amplitude of the McCloud's regal splendor. The revered pilot, twenty three years of age, blatantly betrayed every last one of the insults he directed at himself. Valiant, firm and dressed in a regal uniform, he was every inch a king. A force to be reckoned with.

Embarrassment and adoration were soon replaced by apprehension. Not only were the Hanas inside of the conference room, but the club's owners had been taken into custody as well. He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble! He didn't want anyone to suffer on his behalf. But rules were rules, and if all Lylatians were meant to treat humans are jewels, then so be it.

But...he was only Snake. Old Snake, on top of that! No one deserved to suffer because of him! It just wasn't right! He certainly wasn't a gem back in his own realm! Not even his own brother treated him as such! To Liquid, he was no different from a cockroach!

Did he really deserve to be treated so kindly? Did he?

"What's going on with Babylon's security? Aren't there enough guards patrolling the perimeter?"

The club's owners were a pack of Dalmatians. Inwardly a lamb sighed, happy over his ability to recognize at least a handful of Lylatian species. "S-s-sir," one of the club owners said, stammering as he rose from his seat.

"We hired several security guards to protect our customers and property. Unfortunately, they don't have the ability to oversee the actions of all creatures!"

Not the greatest choice of words. "So we can't take proper measures to prevent incidents like this?" the young McCloud asked, in a way that caused Snake's heart to skip several more beats. And my, didn't the young pilot look amazing. He might have been at a tender age, but he certainly had the air of a noble.

"In case you've forgotten, ladies and gentlemen, the offense was performed against a human. A human in my jurisdiction! One of your latest customers just happens to be under my protection!"

"We weren't able to determine that, Mister McCloud," the oldest Dalmatian said, rising from her seat. "If we had known about your guest, we most certainly would have taken the proper measures to protect him!"

"So if the Great Fox didn't offer him sanctuary, all would be well," the young pilot said, folding his arms-and completely devoid of warmth. To say he was pissed off, though, would have been an understatement. "Since no one's enabled with god-like sight, and if he had just been any ordinary human, nothing would be out of order."

One of the Hanas spoke next, and judging by the pitch in voice, the Hana was male. "Aw, get off our backs. We only wanted to have a bit of fun with him!"

Fox reacted as if the Hana had just cursed his father's grave. "Sexual torture can't be justified by any means," he said, ears flattened and eyes glistening. "Not only were you about to violate another living being, but you were about to violate a human! A human that should be treated with the utmost respect!"

Snake watched the rest with bated breath. Fox, honoring his position as commander of the Starfox team, continued to issue declarations. The wide-eyed, breathless lamb caught a few glimpses of Bill, who was the polar opposite of the McCloud. The blue, thick-skinned Hanas continued to protest, the club owners continued to defend against their inability to supervise the entire club-

And before he knew it, Snake found himself without a heartbeat, still clutching ROB to his chest. Fox was no more than an inch away from him, supporting himself by keeping a hand on the doorway's panel. Heaving, ears flattened for a reason other than anger, the young pilot peered into the old legend's eyes. Rosalina's flower studied the young pilot's emotions: guilt, sadness and frustration. The diameter of each emotion was vast-painfully vast. Fox looked as if he had a million blasphemous crimes to answer for.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like a century, then a radiant Snake broke the tense silence. "Sorry," he said, and realized he didn't loathe the sound of his own voice. Up until that point, he would have preferred drowning in a vat of poison to hearing himself speak. But now, things were different. Much different.

"Should I wear a tag? I won't mind."

Fox gazed at him, wondering how to apologize for his crimes against an angel. He gazed at the older male, on the verge of tears. "You don't have to wear a tag," the McCloud said softly, speaking as a mother would to a shaken child. "You don't have to wear anything. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"It's all right," the puppy replied instantly, loosening his grip on ROB. ROB was in the process of deciphering Snake's decision to hold him, but thoroughly enjoyed a companion's warmth.

"I don't mind. I love all of this. I...I love being here."

Fox took the other male's hands. "You really are interesting," he said, even though his voice and eyes said much more. Smiling, Snake pretended to develop an interest in the surrounding walls. Fox, on his own end, developed a sincere interest in Snake's hands. The McCloud opened his mouth to speak, but Snake beat him to the punch.

"You have to deal with stuff like that every day?"

"Oh yeah," the son of James McCloud said, slapping a false smile on his face. A scarlet tinted smile blossomed on Snake's face because of Fox's playful demeanor.

"I wake up to a parade every morning! I've got treaties to sign, violations to deal with, sentences to dish out, and oh. Can't forget about the bounties, trauma, death threats-"

"You deal with everything really well."

Fox developed an instant desire to embrace the lamb. "Thank you," he replied, ears rising and dropping-a sure sign of shyness and appreciation. Both of them fell into silence once again, intentionally averting their eyes from each other. Fox was the one to break the second round of silence, ears flickering, eyes filled with confessions, smiles and frailty.

"Snake, I-"

"Can I stay? With you? I don't want to go back without you."

"Snake...you're talking as if we're in the middle of a war zone."

"Please? I...I don't want to go back without you. Please."

At that very moment, disgust sprouted on the McCloud's face. However, the contempt wasn't directed at Snake. He directed every bit of the disgust at himself, enraged by the boiling cauldron within him. Inside him dwelled a living, breathing entity of thoughts, images and emotions. Thoughts of adoration and grief meshed in with images of loss, pain and anger.

And with that boiling inside him, he was uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to make you unhappy," the pilot said, voice holding a mixture of anger, frustration and light. He regained the impressive, authoritative air that had captured Snake's heart moments ago. A beaming, blushing Snake listened to him as he gave a voice to his inner turmoil.

"Of course we'll go back together, but before anything else happens, before more bounties or warrants land on my head, there's something I have to talk to you about. You're the only reason I'm able to even breathe through all of this. If you weren't here, I would have buckled after General Pepper's funeral-and I most likely wouldn't have recovered."

Snake winced, his mind returning to events that had barely sprawled across eternity. It seemed as if General Arthur Pepper had passed just moments ago, sent off by the entire Cornerian Army-and, of course, his loyal Starfox team. And just moments ago, he had cradled Fox in his arms. The McCloud, following the funeral service, begged the old soldier to hold him until his eyes ran dry. No matter what. And with the two simple words 'I will', Snake did just that.

"You've been my saving grace in all of this. Everything just feels so much lighter with you around. I'm glad we met, and I'm glad you're feeling better."

Those words, coupled with the acknowledgement of his ailments, proved to be too much to bear. Prior to his entrance into the Brawl season, hardly anyone had taken the time to comfort him during one of his 'fits'. Fox's compassion was akin to a field of white, dewy roses: beautiful. "Me too," a happy lamb said, then caught himself.

"I...I m-m-mean...I'm glad we met too."

"Well then," the McCloud said, folding his arms and speaking as if they were in the middle of a business meeting. "I guess I'll come right out and say it point blank. I'm in love with you. And I know others will come after you, because...well, why wouldn't they? And we're only at the beginning of all this, so I don't expect you to sign your life away to me. I'm sure other guys will come after you and blow me out of the water. And I am wanted by...who knows how many people. Wouldn't be fair of me to drag someone so precious into a pit of-"

A kiss to his cheek silenced him. Then, a scarlet red embrace held him in silence. Neither the lamb or fox spoke, holding each other while in the midst of Babylon's starlight. The McCloud soon began to run his hands about the other's waist, and instinctively began to kiss the top of the other's head.

The lamb said nothing, only blushing through closed eyes.

* * *

This was composed to Serenata Immortale by Immediate Music. Immediate Music is revered for their cinematic talents in the field of music, but alas, they weren't the only ones to fuel this chapter. The music of Final Fantasy XIII drove this chapter on as well.

This is the final preview of Fox and Snake. I was going to head straight into our next couple, Snow Villiers and Snake, but a review from one of my dearest friends inspired me to post this. I had already written this final preview in note form, but was going to keep it to myself as reference until a certain rose propelled me to do it, sharing her love for the Fox/Snake couple. I am always honored to receive detailed feedback from dear readers, as it compels me to reach greater levels-whether it's good or 'bad'.

And yes, NOW we're going into the Snow/Snake couple! And I promise, their previews-and the previews of other suitors-will be just as amazing as the Fox/Snake previews! On my honor as a member of Starfox, I'm going to try my ding-dang hardest on this. And speaking of my efforts, in my mind I've already got the completion of this tale and a bulk of the sequel, 'Eternia's Dissonance'/'At World's End' (haven't picked a title yet, thanks to Pirates of the Carribean 3) mapped out.

Today, on May 15th, I had a wonderful round of brainstorming. I had the honor of watching Final Fantasy XIII cutscenes, Metal Gear Solid 4 tributes, and I also took the time to read other masterpieces here. Honestly, I am...well, I guess the word would be 'ashamed' by the vast difference in what I have on screen, and what I already have mapped out. I spent a great deal of time brainstorming today, and when I returned to my laptop, I winced. Ewww! I can't believe how much of an egg this story really is, when, in my mind, I've made it into the sequel! Bwaaargh!

Okay. If you wish to know what's fueling this story's engine, check out my Inspirational Wings playlist on a certain website. It may be Inspirational Videos, bwargh, but it shouldn't be too hard to find, kiddies. And to take away some of my shame, I shall share with you peeks into the dazzling future! Dialogue is tentative to change, but just take the gist away from it all, sweethearts.

_"Don't you see? He gave in! He gave in to Dysley's wishes because we were too weak! He gave up and we could do nothing!"_

_"What do you mean? What happened to Lenne?"_

_"I see none of you are taking this seriously. Leonhardt's the only one going down the right path. As for the rest of you, well..."_

_"I've never broken a promise to anyone! I sure as Hell haven't broken a promise to someone I--!"_

_"I'll do whatever it takes. I'll endure anything just to see you smile! I swear this, on my life!"_

_"It's over, Snow. There can't be any more 'wes'. We're done."_

_"Take me. If this means I can save him, then so be it. Cleanse my body of light already!"_


	5. Snow and Snake: Cinderella

He already felt like a child coming out of Fox's world, floating on a radiant lake's surface. Having a snowflake transport him into the heavens transformed him into a feather.

As promised, the McCloud tied up all loose ends, then accompanied him to the Manor. While Fox attended to his final rounds of business, he found it almost impossible to hold a conversation with the first love of his life. Neither of them spoke of a certain confession, but in their case, words weren't required to convey emotion. They were awkward in conversation, and couldn't look at each other for more than a few seconds, but they were happy-wondrously happy. Both of them felt as if they had been lifted into the heavens, far away from the nightmarish boundaries of reality.

Aboard the Smash Shuttle, neithier of them said a word. They preferred the warm, rich melody of silence, merely holding each other as the stars soared on by. Words were brushed underneath oblivion's carpet as time passed, carrying them back to a place of fervent life. Falco Lombardi rode on the same aircraft, but he stood by and witnessed silence's reign. The bird wasn't known for his ability to remain silent, but the Shuttle arrangement shoved all of his words into a casket. His comrades were comfortable with the absence of words, but he found himself insufferably uncomfortable. He kept himself silent, though, not wanting to bother the birth of a flower.

He was, after all, fond of the Great Fox's guest. And he had only been Fox's friend for a thousand years.

Getting off the Shuttle was quite a relief, though. The bird regained the power of speech as soon as they stepped off the aircraft, returning to the vast and colorful Mushroom Kingdom. One could see the Lombardi was thrilled to return to the kingdom, and all pegged his elation to the kingdom's magic. Rosalina's lamb assumed his friend was simply happy to get off the Shuttle.

If Fox could explain Falco's behavior, he didn't say so. A certain lamb was oblivious to any code they might have shared, absorbing everything as though it were oxygen. Having been locked in the cell of fate all of his life, he felt blessed by the air rushing into his lungs. He could breathe without having to worry over FOXDIE, his brother, or the fate that hovered above his head. His only concerns were the smiles on his friend's faces, and a verbal nepenthe. Learning of Fox's adoration was much more different from learning of Meryl's, as the Silverburg-Sasaki's affection came at a difficult period. Back then, he knew nothing of love's ways, and didn't appreciate being shoved into a corner by his biggest fan. Around Fox, however, he was as comfortable as a kitten in a blanket.

There was also another admirer to consider. Prior to General Pepper's service, a young Pokemon Trainer had literally cast buckets of adoration over him. It was great to see he and Fox were close friends, because witnessing a life-threatening duel wouldn't have been so great. Before he discovered a snowflake's luminosity, he had two admirers living in perfect harmony. Red Hanabishi, the young trainer from Pallet Town, was an outspoken and straightforward admirer, while Fox was more along the lines of 'old-fashioned'. It was difficult to understand either of them, but the lamb didn't devote any time to sadness. He found the adoration of two beautiful souls to be incredibly refreshing.

Once he stepped into Peach's Manor, Snake lost sight of both pilots. Glimpses of Falco were rare, and Fox didn't rush to his side as often as he used to, but all exchanges were beautiful. Both the Lombardi and McCloud gave him the brightest smiles whenever he encountered them. On several occassions, Snake managed to catch Fox for a few minutes, but the two of them usually talked about the lamb's condition, the weather, or the Brawl parades. Their conversations weren't as painful as they seemed, however, as both of them always ended their chats in smiles. Snake's face was wreathed in giddy smiles, while Fox walked away with a gentleman's contentment. And even though he was perfectly aware of Red's affections towards Snake, he pressed on.

In no time at all, Snow added himself to his list of suitors. His full name was Snow Villiers, and despite his size, he was possibly the warmest soul to ever have been born. The young man, no older than thirty two years, had the most gentle eyes and a tender disposition to match. His blonde hair, black bandana and off-white trench coat were from the simple land of fashion, but inexplicably enchanting. His stubble beard added a dash of youthful fire to his already stimulating personality. As so many others did, he came to the Mushroom Kingdom in search of adventure.

He discovered the perfect adventure in the eyes of Rosalina's flower.

On sapphire waters, their paths crossed for the very first time. Both Snow and Snake had made the decision to take a gondola ride, intrigued by the sun-strewn sights of Bulbasaur's Park. As soon as their gondolas approached each other, the invincible hands of sunshine ordered time to stop. Two pairs of eyes met, two hearts stopped, and as they say, it was love at first sight. The talkative, eternally cheerful Snow found himself speechless for the rest of his ride, and Snake (accompanied by Hal the Pidgey) spent the rest of his ride blushing.

Once his ride came to an end, Snake decided to play naughty. Beaming from sea to shining sea, he darted off before Snow had the chance to disembark from his gondola. And so, drenched in effervescent waves of sunshine, a lovestruck stallion was left wondering just where his angel had gone.

According to a certain lamb's plans, the blonde did his homework, ended up at the Smash Manor, and invited the lamb out to lunch. Lunch ended up being an evening at Bulbasaur's Park, but neither of them complained against fleeting time. Happiness is what caused time to fly by in the first place. And Snow couldn't have been any cuter. It was surprising to see the blonde was even more shy than Snake, considering how big the young male was.

Snake's strength experienced a tremendous drop after a great deal of time, which signaled the end of their time together. Snow gently lifted the older male to his feet, placing his hands about the lamb's waist. Snake stumbled, both of their foreheads met, and the two of them spent several seconds blushing.

Actually, in their world, those seconds didn't exist. Time didn't exist.

Going into piggy-back mode, Snow transported Snake to a carriage. All carriages were carefully driving by Ponytas, and controlled by doting Pokemon Trainers. Enchanted by the sight of a young stallion carrying the Smash Seraph, two trainers happily let the Seraph onto their carriage. A pair of Ponytas were more than happy to see him.

The carriage drove off, Snow sent it off with a wave, and Snake could have flown to the moon.

On that night, Rosalina's charge decided he loved the Brawl season, and never would have forgiven himself if he declined his invitation.

* * *

Life couldn't have been any brighter, or happier. All around him friends smiled, and embraced him even from afar. The Smash Maidens, Peach, Rosalina, Zelda and Samus, were the perfect examples of doting mothers (even though Samus was brutally blunt towards those she deemed 'idiotic'). The maidens did everything in their power to ensure their lamb's happiness, but Rosalina spent the most time with him. She had unwittingly replaced Fox as Snake's constant companion, but not one of them complained about the change in lineup.

Red came into contact with Snow and head-butted him. At first, Rosalina's flower was worried, but the Pokemon Trainer actually encouraged not only the birth of a new friendship, but the stallion's pursuit of the Seraph's heart. Pallet's representative ordered Snow to treat Snake well, or else he'd have to suffer wrath at the hands of a fire-breathing fox (otherwise known as Flareon). Snow happily accepted all challenges, shook Red's hand, and told Red he reminded him of an old friend. The stallion's comparison between an old and new friend was enough to seal a friendship into eternity.

Two days passed. Snake didn't hear or see anything of Snow during those two days, but his heart remained at peace. His time was spent with the other Smashers, cloaked in the rich warmth of the Mushroom Kingdom. No one wanted him to Brawl, but he savored the company of fellow Smashers through parades, simple lunches and strolls through Peach's gardens. A part of him wanted to complain about sitting on the sidelines, but the greater half of his heart was just too happy to be alive-let alone complain about anything. He was horrified to find out Snow's activities, though, and he happened to find out about them from Bowser. At the end of the second day, the King of Koopas (and Peach's eternal admirer) 'confronted' him about his pretty boy's attitude, explaining how Snow had asked him permission to date the Seraph! Of all the things to do--! And Bowser hadn't been the only one he asked! For the entire two days, Snow went around and asked all of the Smashers for permission to date Rosalina's charge!

Diddy and Bowser's reactions to Snow's actions were the best. Diddy burst out laughing, and Bowser cried out: 'why should I care if you date the freakin' Seraph? You don't seem like a jerk, so do what you want! Sheesh! The idiots I have to deal with around here!'

Following the second night, the Villiers invited the third Smash Seraph to the Dreamflower Ball. The ball, created by Amy Rose and Ribbon the Dreamland fairy, was meant to celebrate the beginning of Brawl season-and the new relationships that would inevitably flourish. Snake happily accepted the invitation, but expressed his dislike of Snow's permission gathering ("I really wish you hadn't gone through all of that trouble"). Blushing, the Villiers attempted to clear his name by explaining how the lamb deserved to be treated, and deserved nothing short of the greatest respect.

A certain judge accepted Snow's testimony with a grunt.

The ball's attire was inspired by gondola rides and balmy days. Apparently, Snake and Snow weren't the only ones thrilled with Bulbasaur's gondolas. Their two sources of inspiration created a luminous, creamy cauldron of voices and faces. The males of the ball wore heroic white uniforms, fashioned after the regal garments of seaside kingdoms. The Seraph's outfit was, according to Toadette, the most beautiful uniform out of the entire male line. Responsible for the creation of both the male and female uniforms, she added a few touches to the Seraph's to make it stand apart from the crowd.

Standing in stark contrast to the Babylon dancefloor, the Dreamflower was a serene affair of regal grandeur. A symphony performed the sweetest, cinematic music, white petals streamed through the air, and their floor-to-ceiling windows allowed all to see the luminosity of the stars. The ball was put on inside of a Pokemon Stadium, which had been fashioned into a grand castle. It was the perfect setting for a ball, not to mention the perfect place to nourish a few hearts. As it turned out, Amy wanted to 'manipulate' budding romances-and she did just that, planning out the perfect night. The flowers, uniforms, music and surrounding water fountains couldn't have been any more beautiful.

When the Seraph stepped out onto the floor with his date, Sonic's most fervent admirer instructed the symphony to soften their already-gentle music. The melody of transcending stars wafted through the air on her command. All eyes were on the couple as Snow lead Snake through a waltz, and gossip ran through the roof. Snake had become the talk of the Mushroom Kingdom, but of course, none of the gossip was meant to harm anyone-let alone the Seraph. Partakers of the Brawl season were just enchanted by the Smash Seraph's action. After all, he had been seen around the kingdom with three different suitors!

While Amy frantically recorded every step of their dance, the two of them drifted through diamonds, lakes and dreams. The ball's symphony, lead by the violinists, crafted a ballad even softer than a lake's surface. Ribbon and Toadette made sure the floor could have been torn out of a wedding, accompanying the waterfalls of white petals with soft rays of white light. Snickering, Amy and her companions knew they'd have quite the tale to share with Rosalina. As the new head of the Smash Commitee, and Snake's designated guardian, she would definitely want to learn of a 'first dance'!

It was beautiful, the night. Violins, cellos and trumpets carried two flower petals across the night's waters. Heaven's silence watched over them as they danced, performing the steps of a waltz. Snow (separated from the other men by his white bandana) cradled his flower through the clouds. The smiling, blushing flower couldn't have been happier, floating in a dream that was too beautiful to be real. He didn't speak, and the only words Snow said were: you look absolutely beautiful.

The lamb could have said 'thank you', but having been deprived of such compliments all of his life, how could he possibly say anything?

Their melody came to an end, and with it, the end of their first dance. Snow brought Snake to a halt as the orchestra lowered its stance, trying to pluck out an 'intermission' melody from a long line of intermissions. The chosen intermission started once two flower petals began their way onto the nearest balcony, still near the other dancers but lost in their own world. And standing underneath the stars, a puppy continued to smile. He was conscious of his age, wrinkles and the coarse nature of his voice, but he was happy. Completely, blissfully, wildly happy. If he had been any happier, he could have flown to Pluto.

Snow, on his own end, was every bit the perfect gentleman. Smiling, blushing, and trying to gather just the right words, he fumbled before his date-who looked absolutely amazing, cloaked in blankets of starshine. "Nice night, isn't it?" the blonde stallion asked, hands throttling each other. Having talked about the sky enough with Fox, Snake gave Snow one of his trademark growls.

"No. It isn't."

Knowing very well what Snake meant, Snow felt his cheeks adopt an even darker shade of red. "Thank you for coming with me," the Villiers said, and Snake thought of his Hal's anime heroes. They were all just as stupid as Snow, completely oblivious to their own inner and outer beauty. How annoying!

"I'm glad I could spend more time with you. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you ever since we met."

'That's more like it', Snake's smile read. Noticing Snake didn't enjoy running around any bushes, Snow scratched the back of his neck. Chuckling, the Villiers put an offer out on the table.

"So many stars are out tonight, and...well, I'd like you to see them. Up close and personal."

Confusion sprouted on the babyish lamb's face. Weren't they already looking at the stars? Apparently, Snow didn't seem to think they were close enough. "Come with me," he said, putting out his hand. His smile was the smile of an excited child, pristine and ardent. Snake looked at his hand as though it were an angel's hand, wondering if he should really take it. But Snow encouraged him to do so.

Without a single clue to Snow's plans, a curious lamb followed the Villiers outside. Away from the ball they went, even though the eyes of hundreds accompanied their hopes for the night. Akin to a child that wished to show off his first art project, the Villiers brought Snake to his ever-faithful motorcycle. There it was, sitting in the parking lot, waiting for the return of its charges. The lamb gasped, recognizing it as the vehicle Snow had used to escort him to the Dreamflower ball. What would come of it now?

The Villiers turned to him with a broad smile, arms outstretched. "I've got two friends I'd like you to meet," he said, and on cue, the motorcycle burst into an icy blue whirl of magic. A wide-eyed, open-mouthed Snake watched as crystal blue ribbons burst into the air, laced with the moon's silver glitter. Snow observed Snake and the ribbons, his gentle face laced with pride.

Distant giggles wrapped themselves around the ribbons, brisk and enchanting. A silent puppy continued to watch as the giggling ribbons formed a frosty blue sphere, then gave birth to a wild flash of light. Once the light faded, the Smash Seraph was greeted to the sight of dual maidens. Both maidens were in possession of silken, glittery blue skin, energetic eyes and equally restless spirits.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is amazing!"

Cool, invigorating water streamed from Snow's heart in the form of chuckles. "I'd like you to meet the Shiva Sisters," he said, using his hands to indicate both maidens. Snow's friends took the Seraph's hands and kissed them, giggling.

The Seraph gazed at them, speechless and devoid of thought.

Life was nothing short of amazing. Snow's bike transformed into living, breathing goddesses! The blonde beauty issued words to them, but none of them were deciphered by the moonstruck lamb. For all he knew, Snow could have sung the hokey-pokey. But he must've issued instructions, for they returned to motorbike form in mere seconds. The stallion boarded his bike with the brightest smile, then extended a hand once again. "Come on," he said, his voice soft despite his level of excitement.

Snake, hands clutched to his chest, stared at him.

"It'll be all right. Come on!"

Only an idiot wouldn't trust Snow. But only Snow knew what was in store. What was about to happen? The lamb could only fathom the night with a fluttering heart. Slowly he approached the Villiers, took his hand, and allowed himself to be led onto the bike. The stallion laughed as hands dug into his back, akin to the claws of a fretful puppy. "Guess I don't need to tell you to hold on tight," he said, throwing a smile at his guest. "Here we go!"

The Villiers revved up his bike, raising the front wheel high into the air. Once he was satisfied with that act, he sped off into the vast night. Eyes shut and hands digging into the other's back, Snake felt himself rise into the air. Rosalina's charge mustered up the strength to capture a glimpse of the newborn night, immediately breathtaken by what he saw. They were several yards off the ground, and rising higher. Snow was taking him high into the night sky!

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. A grinning Snow was driving them higher and higher, transporting both of them into a sea of stars! Before Snake could even guess how much time had passed, they were high above the entire kingdom. The place of the Dreamflower ball was nothing more than a glittering dot, a shard in the world of mortals.

Fireworks erupted. Their childlike splendor meshed with the brilliance of the stars. Stars were pleased by their presence, glowing brighter than ever before. They seemed to smile as they passed by, riding on the wings of the Shiva Sisters.

Iridescent blue orbs absorbed the world of the stars. A lamb slowly sent a hand towards a group of stars, entranced, wondering if he'd actually be able to touch them. His eyes widened as his hand came into contact with a concrete substance. Withdrawing his hand in a flash, he realized he had just touched stardust.

Monumental.

Snow drove on, his face ablaze with happiness. "Are you all right?" he asked his charge, and was quickly answered by a nod. He chuckled at the contact Snake's head made with his back.

The puppy returned his eyes to the star-strewn sky. All around them fireworks went off, stars smiled, and flocks of Pokemon flew through the night's calm. Inwardly Snake smiled, recognizing a flock of Pidgeys. He had invited his own Pidgey out on his date, but Hal threatened to peck his eyes out, wanting no part in ruining his owner's special night.

Other types of Pokemon he could not recognize flew by, just as happy as they could be. He smiled at them, happily wondering where there flight would take them, but found himself bewildered by the sight of a strange Pokemon. The Pokemon looked almost like a cat, even from far away. And noticing Snake's curiosity, the Pokemon approached Shiva's bike. Snow threw it a smile, then returned his eyes to the road. Snake, meanwhile, was thoroughly entranced by the odd creature. Just what was it? Was it a 'he' or a 'she'? What kind of Pokemon was it?

The Pokemon placed itself several inches in front of Snake's nose, able to match Snow's pace. With its teal blue, pearly orbs, smooth pink body and long tail, the creature was quite an amazing Pokemon. The puppy aboard Snow's bike waved at it, and in response received a 'mew'. The creature, surely some kind of cat, proceeded to kiss Snake's nose, then dove off into the canvas of glittering jewels.

"So! Our own private Heaven. How do you like it?"

Sometimes in life, there weren't any words. And for a soldier that had spent his entire life surrounded by dead, bloody bodies, that moment couldn't possibly warrant any words. Snake gazed at the smiling Villiers, but said absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

He didn't even smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the ride through Heaven came to an end. Snow returned his Seraph to solid ground, parking his bike in front of the Smash Manor. The stallion lifted the other male off the vehicle, gazing into his eyes with an incredibly warm smile.

Snake was still devoid of two things: a smile and a set of words.

"I...thank you...for coming with me. I'm glad you had a wonderful time."

For a moment, Snow was sure the night was snowballing into a nightmare. But then he gasped, noticing how tears had flooded the Seraph's eyes. The older male almost fell to his knees, suddenly submerged in tears, but the younger stallion caught him before he could fall. "What is it?" he asked quickly, his voice laden with concern but filled with the night's fragility.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

The old soldier shook his head, now unable to speak because of tears. He cast his head into Snow's chest, and felt the warm, bulky arms of his protector wrap around him. "Never thought I'd see Heaven," the Smash Seraph sobbed, wrapping his arms arond Snow's waist. "Never thought I'd see the stars. Never thought I'd feel so alive."

The poor thing was so unsure of himself, and uncertain when it came to proper responses, but he wanted so much to comfort the other. Caressing the top of Snake's head, he opened his mouth to speak but found himself defeated by the lamb himself. "Thank you," the older male said, peering straight into his youthful blue eyes. The bridges of their noses met, their eyes melted over each other's hearts-

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Snow."

"You're welcome," the Villiers replied with something a thousand times stronger than adoration. To a dehydrated, starving lion, it would have been known as 'hunger'. Snake's heartbeat quickened, and Snow's heartbeat crawled to a halt. Eyes closed, a pair of hands cupped the Seraph's face, and then a miracle happened.

Snake was born.

Fireworks continued to go off in the heavens above. Cool breezes brushed over them, carrying stardust and petals from dancing Bellossoms. Lips spread across lips as sunshine spread across horizons. Sensations ran through two bodies as chills, but as pleasant, rapturous chills. Oxygen was absorbed through sharp gasps as it was quickly stolen, captured by feverish kisses. Hands ran over bodies, each pair trying to quench an insatiable appetite.

The only thing Snake heard, aside from Snow's breathing, was his own heartbeat. It quickened as images rushed through his head, while his body reacted eagerly to Snow's touches. Perhaps the night would end either in Snow's room or his room. Perhaps the strapping, dazzlingly beautiful stallion would carry him to some room, pin him down and tear off every last bit of clothing.

Yes. That was what he wanted. He wanted Snow to pin him down. Wanted Snow to ravage him. He wanted Snow to take every last drop of oxygen from his body, give him a few seconds to recover, and then do it all over again. He wanted Snow's kisses to melt into his neck, ears, chest and legs. He wanted Snow more than oxygen. He wanted so much to be thrust against a wall and-

Wait a minute. His heart fluttered with realization. He was actually thinking of being intimate with someone! With Snow! Beautiful, warm, kind Snow! And just a few months ago, he hadn't been thinking of anything but death and FOXDIE!

Snow's kisses were just as passionate as his. Yes! Would it happen? Would the brilliantly stunning stallion take him apart? Would the two of them spend the rest of the night wrapped up in sweat, kisses and linen? Would the two of them-

End the night on a peaceful note?

"I'll leave you alone now," the Villiers said, breaking away from him. Face tinted by embarrasment, he took several steps away from Snake, holding up his hands as if he had just been spotted by a security force. A horrified Snake noticed how ashamed Snow was of his own actions. The Villiers' face was tinted with scarlet, evidently tinted by a criminal's common shade. Did Snow not want to take him? Was it too much after all?

Wait a minute. Clasping his hands to his heart, the lamb realized the truth. Snow thought HE (not they) had gone too far, and felt bad for it. The blonde returned his Seraph's desires for a night of unbridled ecstasy, but felt it was much too early to share such a night. "I'm sorry," he said with a bow, eyes twinkling with devastating warmth. With a smile and a wave, he walked towards his bike.

"Farewell. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"You're not going to ask the rest of the kingdom for permission to date me, are you?"

"Ha ha," the Villiers said, pretending to be angry. "Very funny."

And so, with that, Snow and the Shiva Sisters sped off into the night. The Smash Seraph was left to himself, left alone underneath a sky of stars, fireworks and Bellossom petals. Keeping one hand about his fluttering heart, he walked into the Smash Manor with a pink smile.

Bowser, Wario, Queen Zelda and Marth were all right behind the front door.

Snake gazed at all of them with wide, curious eyes. Marth reacted to Snake's sudden appearance as if someone had just discovered him singing in the shower. Zelda simply waved, Mario tried to shove a spycam into his pocket, but Wario and his partner-and-crime simply lowered their cameras. And all Bowser said was:

"What?"

"Nothing," the Seraph said with a shrug, bewilderment replaced by a broad smile. "I was just think of how much I love it here. Oh, and by the way, were you planning on taping the epilogue to my night?"

"Yes, we were," Zelda replied, as though Snake had merely asked her for a sugar cookie recipe. Giving her all of the love in the world, Snake sent it through a smile, gave off a grunt then walked off.

"Well, too bad. He decided to be the perfect gentlemen."

"We'll get your 'epilogue' when the time comes," Wario said to the fleeting figure, waving his camera triumphantly in the air. Snake instinctively put out an arm, and had it boarded by Hal. "Fantastic," the old legend said, throwing one last smile back at the group. Meanwhile, Marth had occupied himself with old-time curses, such as 'by the gods'. Apparently, he wasn't too comfortable with being caught red handed.

"When it's done, give me a copy. It'll be one of my souvenirs!"

"Good night, sweet heart," the Queen of Hyrule said, acting as nothing had gone out of the ordinary.

"Good night, Mom!"

"Well I'll be burned, broiled and tossed with salad," Bowser said, rubbing the top of his head. "Our Seraph's never been happier!"

"I just hope he doesn't call Samus 'Mom'," Wario said, watching a Pidgey and his owner vanish into the Manor's dormitory area. "Samus may think it's cute for a moment, but it'll get really old really quick. According to her, she's supposed to stay young forever."

"You never know, though," a blushing, thoroughly happy Zelda said, taking her lead. "When it comes to Snake, exceptions can always be made."

And with that, the Queen of Hyrule strolled off towards her dorm, accompanied by an Eevee. Hands clasped over her heart, and smile brighter than every star, she hummed a cheery tune-and shared it with her adopted Pokemon. In no time at all, the two of them were humming.

Zelda's heart was humming.

She didn't know if Rosalina had already been called 'Mom', but it didn't really matter.

* * *

This was composed to 'Promised Eternity' from Final Fantasy XIII. That same song was featured in a rather touching, poignant cutscene of the same game. The cutscene features Snow making a beautiful marriage proposal to his original soul mate, Serah. My eyes watered at that cutscene. XD And Snow's date with Serah inspired the same stallion's date with Snake. Thus, the mention of a 'private Heaven'. And the fireworks.

This was also composed to 'The Gapra Whitewood'. I used that song for the summoning of the Shiva Sisters, bwee hee.

This is a thrill for me to compose. Several of Armor's elements are still in their egg shells, like the list of bad guys (Liquid Ocelot and Primarch Dysley are the only confirmed ones), but this is coming along beautifully. I continue to work on the sequel in my off-time, so the great bulk of 'Armor' is good and ready to go! All I have to do is put out there for you kiddies to read.

I could have easily ended this chapter with a lemon, but didn't for several reasons. I know Snow's off-the-charts when it comes to sex appeal (or is that me with my naughty, fangirl self?), but having Snake spend the night with him, after their first date, just seemed premature. I didn't want to create the 'oh my dandelions, Snake slept with him on the first night?' response, Snow would have defeated the rest of Snake's competition, and their lemon would have defeated the rest of the story-and the sequel. So there.

Two very close friends of mine, Boss and Zephyr, enjoy pairing Snake with Zelda. It's in the romantic sense, but Zelda is frequently close to our old hero. Instead of Zelda, I decided to do something different. In comes Princess Rosalina, the beauty from Super Mario Galaxy!

Comparing the suitors is a great deal of fun. It gives you a chance to see what they're all about, and compare them for yourselves! I wonder: at this point, considering all of the previews so far, who would you pair Snake up with? Snow, Red or Fox? But remember, it's still really early in the game! And as for me, I've got the sequel sprawling out like Final Fantasy XIII! If these tales were transformed into games, the battles would draw out in XIII fashion, with the same frenzied battle anthems!

For the sake of excitement, I shall share one last batch of previews-as Blinded by Light plays from my playlist, bwa ha ha. And remember: dialogue is tentative to change. Just take the gist away from it.

_"Jolteon! Charizard! Give me Ragnarok, front and center, full power!"_

_"Don't do this, Leonhardt! There's got to be another way! We'll figure something out together!"_

_"You know how I said you remind me of an old friend?"_

_"Snow, don't do this! Don't cut out on us, Snow! Please!"_

_"If you do this, you'll sacrifice your soul. Your humanity. Are you ready?"_

Well, back to brainstorming. Wish me luck, lads and lassies! Snow has another preview, Red will have his, and then we'll proceed with the adventure! There are a few changes I have to issue to the story elements, though. In the first chapter, I explained how Snake promptly collapsed upon Fox's return from Pepper's funeral, having been sent on ahead by the young McCloud. With this chapter, I decided to have him enjoy life for a while before falling into insufferable pain. By doing so, I gave Snow, Red and Fox more time to spend with him!

Firion's meant to have direct interaction with Snake, while the last suitor, Zephyr (from Resonance of Fate) is pretty much thrown into the fray. Will I give ol' Firion his previews, or will I proceed with our dazzling adventure? Bwargh. Decisions, decisions. I still have Snow and Red previews to go through, so...who knows! Onward!

I almost forgot something. If you ve made it this far, and if you re allergic to any of the elements I have here (emotional Old Snake, Snake being paired with a guy, etc.), PLEASE DO NOT DROP ME ANY LINES. Don t waste your time, children, if you don t like this tale. Please don t. Make the world a happier place.


	6. Snow and Snake: Final Touch

_I can't stop thinking about him._

_It's difficult to comprehend reality when I'm living in a fairy tale. You see, even though I'm able to walk, I feel as if I'm floating. My feet touch the ground, but in reality, I feel as if I'm walking on clouds. The ground beneath my feet isn't really there, and my body's lighter than air. I'm floating, wandering, soaring through the skies only airships could claim._

_And it's all because of him._

_I know all about fairy tales. I know about Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. But the thing is, he isn't like any of them. I am his prince, but...he's nothing like any of the princesses I've read about. _

_He's my 'Star Princess'. The feather I carry high into Heaven._

_-Snow_

* * *

The sun was underneath its covers, taking a break for the time being. In its place dwelled a budding rainstorm, complete with silvery blue skies and brisk winds. The winds were laden with the fragrance of rain, informing the Mushroom Kingdom of a cleansing. Stuffed versions of Smashers weren't flying off the shelves, and parades had been cancelled for the day, but visitors and denizens alike weren't discouraged from enjoying life. The celebration of Brawl was in full swing, taking place in both calm cafes and inside of homes. There wasn't a single soul disgusted by the invigorating weather, as the crisp gales and dark skies conjured thoughts of mystery novels.

The Bulbasaur Park, well known for its gondola rides, bathed in the afternoon's regal splendor. Winds pranced through the emerald foliage and flowers, glistening with crystal white flower petals. The park's mascots, the Bulbasaur Squad, had unleashed a cloud of white Bulba petals. Their trainers had taught them well, giving them an unique talent to celebrate the grandeur of Brawl. The Pokemon were more than willing to spread the white petals of dreams, and so they lent them to the rain-strewn winds. The fragile melody of wind chimes accompanied each petal, standing as another accomplishment for both trainers and their respective Bulbasaurs.

The Smash Seraph was inside of that park, savoring the exuberance of several treasures: the park, the weather, and newborn memories. If he had been back at home, he surely would have taken refuge. But the kingdom presented incomparable opportunities for adventure, none of which he wished to miss. And so under a tree he sat, accompanied by none other than Hal, the ruffled Pidgey. His loyal companion was all for loving him, but couldn't find the strength to love the weather. The rain hadn't even arrived yet, but the poor thing wouldn't stop ruffling his feathers! The Seraph couldn't help chuckling at the poor dear.

In his hands sat a book, filled with treasures that could rival ancient civilizations. They were the uncharted trails of his newfound life, a life he almost he turned down. The pages were filled with sights, sounds, memories and bliss, all coming from the Mushroom Kingdom. The Seraph purchased the book several days ago, wanting to capture at least a great bulk of his time as a Smasher. He thought Hal and his original family (the one concerning the original Hal and a little girl) would be the only ones to read it, but a blonde stallion would change that.

"Hey there. What are you doing out here?"

Blushing, Snake clutched his journal to his heart. He then turned to face a familiar prince-a prince he had dreamt of far too many times to count. Hal the Pidgey flew off his shoulder and onto the prince's shoulder, wings fluttering and eyes twinkling. "Well, hello there," the stallion said, stroking the bird's head. Hal responded to his gentle demeanor with happiness, nuzzling and still flapping his wings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too! Glad you're keeping our Seraph company."

Snake's face was a soft pink ruby, glowing with giddiness and embarrassment. "He knows all about you," he said, his voice a sonnet in the presence of swift winds. His heart was still beating against his book, but its heartbeat had quickened by several levels.

"He couldn't wait to meet you."

Two pairs of eyes met, and the hands of time stopped. "You've got to be cold," the younger male said, removing his coat. He then draped it about the Seraph, treating him as one would treat a painstakingly made statue. Meanwhile, Hal occupied himself with the ends of a black bandana. Thank goodness his owner wasn't wearing his.

"And I'm delighted to make a new friend. I always am. What's his name?"

Snake's response was instant, covered in the bubbling spirit of a giddy school maiden. "Hal. Named him after my brother."

Facing Snow Villiers already put him on the planet of rapture, but continously referring to Hal Emmerich as his brother created another planet of joy. He had referred to 'Otacon' as a brother so much, the two of them must've come from the same womb! And noticing the affection with the Seraph's eyes, Snow patted him on the back. "Your brother must mean a great deal to you," he said, his voice painting a picture of golden beaches.

"I can see he took care of you. If I had a brother, I'd want one like him."

Hugging his journal as one would hug a teddy bear, Snake bowed his head. Not a single word crossed the riverbanks of his mind, but his facial expression spoke volumes. He was happy, content, and in pure agreement of Snow's words. Snow, meanwhile, was the personification of a sunny day: warm, tranquil and cheerful. His warm soul boiled over into the Seraph's weary frame, revitaliizing a soul that had been shaken, rattled and rolled.

A certain Pokemon observed both souls as their interaction continued. "I'll return to my first question," the Villiers said, making it so both of them could share his coat. The Seraph instinctively cuddled against him, seeking the warmth Snow was eager to share.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be someplace cozy?"

Snake looked as if he had bitten into a lemon. "Rather be out here," he said, throwing a roguish glance at Hal. The Pokemon responded by flapping his winds, then turning his head to the side. Inwardly, the Seraph chuckled.

"I love it. I've never seen anything like this before."

Evidently thinking the same thing about the Seraph, Snow peered into the vast blue horizon. Before the Villiers could open his mouth to respond, a blanket of white petals coated the ground before them, and Snake saw fit to express his mind. "Who are you to scold me anyway?" he said, akin to an aggravated cat. Hal made a sound akin to laughter.

"I'm perfectly fine out here. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Just came from a Pokemon Center," the stallion explained, as if he had just strolled into a super market. "I volunteered for a couple of hours. Had to take care of the most energetic bunch of Hitmonchans! Nurse Joy asked me to watch over them because she thought I'd be perfect for the job."

"So you're as perfect as I knew you were. And don't tell me you adopted one. Hal would be a little...jealous if you adopted a new friend."

The heavens were in a rapturous rush, elevating the speed of their winds. Winds began to laugh as they soared through the tree tops, daring others to pursue them. "Are you kidding me?" the Villiers said, wide-eyed as the afternoon burst into cerulean, enigmatic splendor. His light blue orbs glistened with translucent sunshine.

"I couldn't handle a fireball to save my life. I've already got my hands full with _people!"_

"You'd make an amazing Pokemon trainer-I mean 'owner'."

The Villiers reacted as if Snake had just given him the world. "Thanks."

Two pairs of eyes melted into each other, spreading through bloodstreams. Warmth flooded out two frames to a breaking point, threatening to drown two souls in happiness. Blue orbs gazed at one another, smiles were shared, and the gentle rain began to bless them. The frenzied winds swept raindrops through their private world-a world they would come to know as their private Heaven. Once upon a time, the two of them rode gondolas upon the waters of Bulbasaur Park. Now those waters were silent but tranquil, glistening underneath silvery blue, rain-strewn dreams. "I've missed you," a young stallion said, his voice capturing the water's magic. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, ever since we met."

"You make me feel like a twenty year old idiot," the Smash Seraph said, chuckling. "And I'll have you know that's no easy task."

A hand fell onto his cheek, shooting an almost perilous amount of sunshine into his bloodstream. Snake gasped at the contact, but then his heart stopped. Time stopped. His invigorated blue orbs fell onto the exposed portion of Snow's chest, which included a glittering tear-shaped pendant. The stallion must've been strong enough to move mountains. He was a sinewy, bulky tower of strength. What it would be like to run his hands over that pristine, rain-soaked chest. How wonderful it would be to have that damp, glistening chest on top of him, on the side of him, in back of him-

"What have you got there?"

Snow's words snapped Snake out of his reverie. In order to make his return to reality complete, the Seraph shook his head. Meanwhile, Hal launched another round of laughter, Pidgey style. "It's mine," a lamb said, protecting his heart's bundle. And in return, he received a gentle bundle of laughter.

"I know. What is it? Are you writing something?"

Snake didn't waste any time in spilling anything to Snow. "It's my story," he said, pride lacing his soft voice. "Everything I've seen is in here. Including Heaven."

Instantly remembering their first date, where Snake had shown tearful appreciation for viewing a star-strewn Heaven, Snow winced. Millions of unfathomable, cloudy images struck his mind in a heartbeat, all of them coming from one question: why hadn't Snake seen Heaven before? Why would he think he'd never see it? Looking as if he had been stabbed by a lifelong friend, the stallion clasped both hands of his heart. "I have you to thank for that," Rosalina's flower said, still clutching his journal to his heart. "If you had never walked into my life, I never would have seen angels. Or stars, for that matter."

Snow was momentarily stuck in the greatest mystery of his life, so he said nothing. Wondering where the sudden change in mood had come from, Snake eyed the Villiers. "Something wrong?"

_Actually, I **do **have a huge problem. I'd like to know why you've never seen Heaven before-and why you thought you'd never have the chance to see it._

Instead, Snow said: "Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be? You're right here with me."

And so the evening blossomed, in all of its rainy glory. Lightning lit up the world, thunder rattled the world's core, and two faces leaned closer to each other. Smiles were brighter than diamonds, a heart fluttered, and-

As contact was made, an old soldier confessed something inside of his heart's chambers.

* * *

This was composed to 'The Vestige', a song from the brilliantly constructed Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack. And the weather was inspired by the actual weather of my home city. It's rainy, cold, windy and fun right now!

To tell you the truth, dearies, things have been really off-kilter in my life. So many changes have been made here and there, it's all insane! Talk about getting up and going! And you would think, after reading this, that Snow has the competition of 'Eternia' in the bag. Right? Wrong! Just find out and see! Once life calms down, you'll find out! Just give me a minute, dearies. My laptop has crashed, my entire family's eyeing the IPAD, and things have been out-of-this-world insane. I've been watching the amazing, heart-wrenching XIII cutscenes for inspiration, we're bordering a new, rainy week, and...wow. I definitely wish I could just wave my magic wand and POOF this entire story (and its sequel) into being! I mean, come on. Now that my laptop's dead, production's going to have to slow down! Bwaaaargh.

Thank you for supporting me!


	7. Red Snake of Auvlin

_We're running out of time._

_Darkness is growing at an alarming rate. Our Seraph's life is in grave danger, and the Solaris Organization's power is rising. The organization is determined to crush the hearts and souls of the Seraph's brave Knights. Our journey started out well enough, but the flames of peril are growing hotter by the second. I was foolish to assume the trials of our Knights would be pleasant._

_Dear friends, I will remind you of the Organization's wishes. The Organization's fragments are the embodiments of grief, frustration and anger. They were once mortals, but they succumbed to the 'alluring' promises of darkness. Their salvation can only be found through the Seraph's purity. And so, through my lamb's memory chamber, they seek completion. They managed to creep underneath my seal, which sent him into peaceful slumber, and corrupted the bridge to eternal liberation. The Seraph's Knights must bring about the Organization's downfall, or else my flower will ebb out of our lives-forever._

_In order to secure Snake's future, and the radiance of eternity, one Knight must unlock the secrets of my Seraph's heart. Those secrets are the secrets of the warmest, softest love. They are the secrets to his smiles, his laughter, his joy and sorrow. They are the keys to his tears, his aches and discoveries._

_One Knight, and only one Knight, can take my Snake's hand._

_But which Knight will it be?_

_To assist you with that decision, I will provide you with additional insight. You must have a firm grasp on all of Snake's Knights in order to proceed. But in order for our tale to proceed, I will share not only the past, but the present._

_Now, take heed of these words. One Knight, and only one Knight cannot be introduced through visions of the past. His glory will shine through the present. I urge you not to discard him. Consider all of the Seraph's choices carefully, as all Knights are worthy of his hand._

_So I ask once again. Which Knight will it be?_

_Tread carefully. Your answer may determine the Seraph's future._

* * *

He was never one to shy away from a challenge, even at the cost of his life.

He stood against the toughest of Pokemon trainers, worked late into the night, and exchanged sleep for progress. The darkest of haunted houses weren't enough to keep him down. His latest competitor was just another notch in the grand scheme of things. Challenges of all kinds attracted him, and his current hurdle was no exception.

The hurdle was the personification of perfection. Unbelievably kind, strong and handsome, he was a honeycomb for the entire Mushroom Kingdom. He wouldn't have been surprised if Mr Perfect had been assaulted by admirers on a daily basis! But Snow was just another notch in his dartboard. As sweet as he was, and as kind as he was, the blonde stallion would have to be shoved underneath Red Hanabishi's belt. Not his Poke belt, either.

He knew. Red knew all about Snow, his interactions with Snake, and his intentions. Snake was a bubbly, giddy butterfly around Snow, and Red knew it. But did that stop him? Of course it didn't. He wasn't about to hand his precious Seraph over to a competitor, regardless of how sweet his competition was! The Hanabishi might have been a bit younger than Snow (who was twenty one years of age), but he could offer a thousand more stars in addition to Snow's puny handful! The heavens were made for the Seraph's radiance, and he deserved someone that would lift him into the divine ether! The young trainer would be damned before he allowed Mr Perfect to creep off with Snake!

Red took every opportunity to prove his worth. An opportunity presented itself one fine night, where the sky's diamonds were at their brightest. He had taken the time to ask Snake out on a date, and the blushing Seraph accepted his offer with a glistening smile. At the moment of Snake's acceptance, the Hanabishi made a decision: his first date, with the universe's most beautiful jewel, would mark the highest point of his life.

Their first night together went off without a hitch. The young trainer (accompanied by Pikachu) purchased the tickets for a Dreamland parade-or, to be precise, the Dreamland Spectacular. Put on by a parade of Kirbies, the show was absolutely perfect for a first date. Ethereal magic swept through every second of the spectacle, including glittery confetti, incredible acrobatic feats and the most stunning light show. As amazing as the show was, though, it wasn't the only highlight of their evening.

Red, his Poke buddy, and the love of his life paid a visit to Blue Star. Managed by a slew of Kirby's closest friends, the restaraunt was the Spectacular's perfect follow up. Dreamland's brand of serene magic was evident in every detail of the establishment, starting from the napkins to the ceiling. Customers and employees alike drifted on clouds during their meals, enjoying not only vibrant food but stardust. As peaceful as the environment was, though, a certain trio ran into quite a few hiccups during their meal. Pikachu could only watch as Red and Snake shared stories, speaking on topics that were most troubling.

The Hanabishi initiated everything by setting all of his cards on the table. Not wanting to hide anything about himself, Red opened his biography and literally ran over every page. His career as a Pokemon trainer, his days in Pallet Town and even habits he deemed embarrassing were shared. Giddiness leapt out of the window once he stepped into the topic of family, though, replaced by overpowering grief. Feeling as if he had been forced to open Pandora's Box, a tearful Red told the Seraph of his brother. The tale started on shaky grounds, but ended up amidst the rockiest mountains. Snake followed the Hanabishi's tale with a tale of his own family, which might not have been the greatest move to make. A joyous meal ended in tears, even with Pikachu trying to comfort both sobbing souls.

The Seraph swept a weeping infant into his arms. The young trainer, forgetting everything related to a competition, buried himself into the angel's body. It was painfully impossible for him to breathe, let alone stand, so the extra support was much appreciated. Three quiet souls withdrew from Dreamland's paradise, covered in tears underneath the milky moon. Once they stepped inside of the Smash Manor, Pikachu took his leave. He left a Seraph and trainer to themselves, without complaints from either of them. And at that very moment, the two of them stood on the threshold to future moonlight.

To be precise, they stood right outside of Snake's bedroom.

The Hanabishi's eyes were still damp, filled with the remnants of grief's ocean. He still felt heavy, but no longer heavy enough to sink into an abyss. Although he was no longer in Snake's arms, his body desperately craved the contact. Being in love the Seraph was one thing, but bringing up his brother in front of the Seraph was another. The evening had almost become too difficult to pull through, but Snake had been an ace. Snake was Snake.

Beautiful, wonderful, kind-hearted Snake. The Smash Seraph.

"Thanks for everything. The night was...well...amazing."

"Thanks for calling me out," Rosalina's charge said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sunshine burst inside of the Hanabishi's stomach as a result, causing him to feel painfully light. Snake had a shy side, but it mingled with his mischievous, curious side perfectly well. The perfect harmony between mischief and bashfulness, accompanied by the regal glory of his white suit (Snake had grown a fondness for the color white), created a combo that would knock the air out of any emperor.

"The night was fantastic. Nice to see you've dried off a little, too."

"Yeah," the young trainer said, cheeks adopting a scarlet sheen. His voice felt odd and distant, weighed down by emotion. Nevertheless, it was bubbling with his happiness.

"Can't tell you how great I feel. Sorry for bogging the night down, though."

"Why should you be?" Snake asked instantly, looking as if Red had shoved mold into his mouth. "I appreciate you setting everything down from the start. It's great to know you aren't some dumbass that'll pop open a box of secrets down the road."

Both legend and legend-in-progress shared laughter. "I'll let you get to sleep," the younger male said, his cheeks still a faint shade of red. His eyes glistened with dew, but it wasn't from overwhelming grief. The dew was from a much lighter, brighter field of petals.

"Don't want to bother you anymore. You've been out for a while, and it's-"

The rest of Red's thought became a 'fill-in-the-blanks' puzzle. A soft kiss silenced self-degradation, and it was far softer and sweeter than the Hanabishi could have dreamt of.

* * *

His eyes snapped open. Cold winds battered his body, and cloudy sights invaded his vision. The world wasn't anything like the world he longed for, cold, bitter and inhumane. The ether was a dark, listless brown, the ground beneath his body suffered from tremors, and he felt lighter than a feather. His new weight wasn't the result of giddiness, though. He was a strange, unwitting shard in a new world-a world he hardly knew anything about.

Two pairs of hands were about his body, but thankfully they were soft. They were the hands of friends-Snow and Zephyr, to be precise. Snake's doorstep had been nothing more than a mirage. The Seraph himself had been nothing more than a dream. The Villiers and Basel's youngest bandit were at his side, reminding him of the reality he had thrown himself in.

Reality crashed into him as a meteor. Princess Rosalina had cast him into the Solaris Organization's chambers to break a spell-a spell that kept Snake in a coma. He had spent an unfathomable amount of time going through the Organization's chambers, alongside friends he never thought he'd meet. Their current chamber, the Chamber of Auvlin, had been two additional things: a battlefield and a resting place. The guys, having just added one new member to the team, shared stories, laughter and smiles. Before they knew it, they fell asleep.

And before they knew it, reality shook them all into awakening.

Pikachu was on his shoulder, fretful but happy to see his eyes open. He acknowledged the electric Pokemon with a warm smile, then rose to his feet. "Apparently, I was more comfortable than I thought I'd be," the young trainer said, making a horrible attempt at nonchalence. "Felt like I was around a bonfire, chatting with you creeps. What's going on?"

Zephyr, known as the Leaflet of Basel, suffered from a disadvantage in the 'competition'. The other Knights were able to actually spend time with Snake, but the young thief was only able to admire the Seraph from afar. Nevertheless, he allowed his love to surge through trial. He was the latest addition to the band of Knights, but he didn't fall beneath his status as a 'rookie'-which brought him close to Red, the team's Pokemon Trainer. A slender, feminine figure was betrayed by a lion's red-hot spirit, and silken white hair was taken out of the moon's river. "I think it's time for us to book it," the bandit said, using a thumb to indicate an exit. "Our little camp fire took longer than I expected too, but this party's over."

"The spirits are restless," Snow said, pacing. "They're telling us to leave. We've got to find the bridge, or else we'll be trapped in here forever! Come on!"

"Ah, here we go again," the commander of the Star Fox team moaned playfully, rolling his eyes. Always accompanied by his shadow, Falco, he took off after the bullet named Snow Villiers. Red and the others followed in hot pursuit. Several of them, including Red, weren't able to shake off the remnants of sleep in mere seconds, but reality wouldn't cut them any slack. Not even an inch.

Only their footsteps, and the songs of Auvlin's prisoners, were ablaze in their eardrums. Across a translucent bridge they ran, in perfect synch with each other. Even their footsteps were perfectly aligned with each other. The ground beneath their feet was clear enough to vanish, showing the abyss broken souls could fall into. Only the eternally frantic Fox and Firion cast glances into the brown chasm, but they exchanged nods of fortitude. Not one member of their organization would fall beneath the waves of defeat.

Minutes were no different from seconds. In a flash the band stopped dead, standing before a glowing sphere of yellow light. "This may come as a surprise to you fellas," the Lombardi said, clasping hands over his ears. He raised his voice above the melee, all of which came from tremors and vibrant shrieks. The spirits were no longer issuing soft warnings of peril, but were issuing screams of fear.

"But I kinda think we overstayed our welcome! Our new pals are tellin' us to skedaddle!"

With Pikachu perched on his shoulder, Red turned around. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach once their situation became clear. Both he and Pikachu gasped as faint, tadpole-shaped spirits rushed through the brown ether, hurriedly warning the chamber's remnants to leave-or else. Bristling with electricity, the Pokemon braced himself for combat. "Something's not right," a certain blonde stallion growled, balling his hands into fists. Red kept his eyes on the sky, Pikachu stiffened-

"Something's wrong! The gate to the next chamber isn't opening!"

Red released another gasp. His eyes locked with a spirit's eyes, Pikachu leapt off his shoulder-

And Firion took a stand against confusion. "Ridley mentioned something about shards," he shouted above the fray, referring to the last Organization member they had come in contact with. "In order to get to him, we've got to discard one of our shards!"

"Excuse me, but things would be easier if we knew what 'shards' that moron was referring to!" a young pilot cried out, ears flattened in frustration. "And we pegged the perfect time to figure it out, standing on the brink of destruction!"

Snow's blue orbs brightened. "Wait a minute," he whispered, grasping his tear-shaped pendant. "Wait a minute! The shards are linked to our Focus, and our Focus is to save the Seraph! If we can just-"

_What is it, Snow? What do you wish to sacrifice? What will the others sacrifice?_

_Will they go to any lengths to open this chamber, or will they perish in Auvlin's final show of wrath?_

Within a flash, Snow's body transformed into a speck-in regards to weight. Several bodies transformed into specks, and all were swallowed up by a brilliant flash of white light.

* * *

This was composed to 'Dust to Dust', 'Blinded by Light' and 'Desperate Struggle', all of which come from the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack.

Thank you for your support. It is much appreciated in this time period, as my family has gone through a great deal of events-all of them stimulating and life-changing. One event that had a direct attack on my life was this: the downfall of my laptop. Small in comparison to last week's greater events, but having my laptop crash was an upsetting experience, bwah. I AM a writer, dearies, in both fanfiction and original worlds!

Luckily, I was able to take her to the doctor and have her repaired! Now she's up and running, allowing me to compose this chapter with the greatest of ease! I do hope you enjoyed the new style of 'Armor', and to tell you the truth, I'm mingling the remaining previews with the present for two reasons: the vast difference between what I have on-screen, and what I have in my head. The greatest reason of all is this: I'm picking up the pace for an incredibly close friend's enjoyment. His feedback and support propels me to new heights.

The harmonious flight of our Knights was inspired by the Sailor Moon anime. The Sailor Moon R movie, to be precise. There's a scene where all of the Scouts are running towards a horrific sight, and I found it rather adorable. So I envisioned the Scouts when all of the Knights were running down the bridge.

Snow spouting stuff off about their 'Focus' comes from his original stance in the XIII adventure. In Final Fantasy XIII, he'd constantly talk about the group's Focus, which was their ultimate task. The greatest challenge of their lives. And here's one last bit: the tadpole spirits were inspired by the Princess Mononoke film, created by none other than Hayao Miyazaki.

Ciao for now!


	8. Seventh Armor of Unity

__

"How long have you been at this?"

_The insides of his cheeks burned. He fought many battles, protected friends and liberated a kingdom, so he should have been prepared to take responsibility for a serenade. However, he was ready to cast himself off a cliff to conceal embarrassment. That behavior wasn't suitable for a Crown Prince, but at the moment, he couldn't afford to care._

_"J-j-j-just a few months, mi'lord."_

_"Doesn't seem like it."_

_His cheeks became darker. His lyre almost fell out of his hands. Every word the Seraph said caught him completely off-guard, even though the angel seemed to be perfectly innocent. "Th-th-thank you, mi'lord," he stammered, hands fumbling to keep his lyre in check. "I'm glad my performance delighted you."_

_The old Smasher's laughter made him think of rushing waters. Waters coursing over a bed of glittering rocks. "You can cut the whole 'lord' thing out," he said, still stroking the head of his Pidgey. The Pokemon had been in his lap the entire time, draped in the white petals of Peach's garden. The Seraph himself was covered in white petals, as all three of them were inside a flower cascade. The sky was a soft, creamy blue, the sun was blissfully radiant, and the angel pretty much put everything to shame, wearing a gorgeous white-_

_"And by the way, you've got a really bad staring problem."_

_The lyre almost flew out of his hands. "S-s-sorry, mi'lord-I mean, um-"_

_More rocks glistened like diamonds, graced by crystal liquid. "Don't worry about it," Snake said, taking him by both hands. "I don't mind at all."_

_Hal fluttered onto the younger male's shoulders, laughing. Frail blue eyes spread across his body, heart and soul, painting a picture of star-strewn angel wings. The young prince could say nothing, sitting in a field of inexplicable beauty. The Seraph said nothing, his Pidgey continued to laugh, and flower petals continued to fall._

_Snake's hands were over his hands, so soft and delicate. He couldn't stop blushing, but at least the Seraph accepted his clumsiness. He was comfortable yet nervous at the same time, facing the only one he had ever-_

* * *

"Firion. Firion!"

His eyes, just as Red's had done, flew open. Instinctively he slapped a hand to his forehead, trying to make sense of things. White light momentarily flooded his eyes, but several familiar faces softened the light's brutality. Wincing, he realized just what the situation was. He wasn't in Peach's flower garden, wasn't near the Seraph-

"You too, huh?"

"What do you mean?" the young warrior asked, still holding a hand to his head. His voice had the texture and strength of a leaf's surface.

Fox's ears flattened, as they usually did in times of sagging spirits. "Your life flashed before your eyes," he said, sounding as if they had all fallen into a graveyard. He looked grave and pensive, but managed to retain his natural, comedic warmth.

"Or should I say your 'dating life' flashed before your eyes?"

Frowning, Firion opened his mouth to respond, but Zephyr beat him to the punch. "I'm the only one that couldn't see home movies," the young, slender bandit said, head bowed. His eternal travelling companion, a pair of black sunglasses, had come in handy for the occassion. To shield himself from violent bursts of light, he had cast them over his eyes.

"I'm still on the same page, though. Someone asked me what I would sacrifice in order to tread ahead."

Uncomfortable with Zephyr's dismissal of his own cinematic adventure, Snow frowned. And his frowns were the frowns of a puppy: heart-wrenching and far too painful to acknowledge. "Rosalina saved all of our lives," the blonde stallion said, pacing through the group. Fox took Falco by the arm, Red swept a restless Pikachu into his arms, and a pensive Zephyr exchanged a glance with Firion.

"Auvlin wanted to hold us all back, but she got us out of there! And she knew, in order for us to proceed, we would have to remember just how much the Seraph means to us!"

Fox's eternal travelling companion scowled. He might have been in it on the 'friendship' level, assisting a member of the home team, but he wasn't immune to the joys of the journey. He too had images flash before his eyes, and none of them were tea parties. "I'm guessin' we should dub this purgatory," the Lombardi said wearily, using a hand to shield his eyes. He and his friends were in a seemingly eternal field, one cloaked in the white radiance of angel wings.

"We're hovering in the middle of nowhere, and can't get out unless we pay a price."

"I know you're not one for spiritual things," the McCloud snapped, glaring at him. "but don't peg us down like that. It's not like we've been dragged clean into the underworld's bowels."

"Who do we pay our sacrifices to?" Pallet's representative asked worriedly. Pikachu echoed his question with a set of 'pikas'.

"You pay them, right here and now, only in front of yourselves. You don't have an audience."

All eyes peered Heavenward. "Lady Rosalina," Firion asked fiercely, hands balled into fists. "just what are we supposed to sacrifice? Is Ridley asking for anything?"

"You may give up whatever you wish. Just don't sacrifice everything, colt. Otherwise, you won't be able to see your Seraph again."

"You have me read like a book, milady," the colt said with a smile, scratching the back of his neck. "And, before our beloved Snow takes the floor, I'll be the first to forfeit a part of my life."

The Villiers, remembering Firion and Zephyr's plot to assassinate him, threw the warrior a roguish smile. Firion returned the smile, then shut his eyes. Out his arms went, stretched out underneath the pure white heavens. Faces covered in concern, his comrades watched as his sacrifice began.

Minutes passed, and even though Firion's eyes were shut, he knew his friends were right behind them. All of them were making their sacrifices, arms outstretched and bodies engulfed in ribbons of sapphire light. In no time at all the ribbons vanished, revealing each Knight in a new form.

Firion's eyes fluttered open, but only darkness welcomed him. "Dear Firion," a maiden cooed. "you have sacrificed sight. As an exceptional archer, you have dealt a devastating blow to your battle techniques. But you will endure the same plight Snake endured, during his final missions."

"Brave Snow, you have sacrificed age. By doing so, you have given up your youthful beauty and strength. You wish to experience life in a broken, withered body, in order to gain insight on Snake's condition."

"Bastard," Basel's bandit whispered to Firion. Standing no more than an inch from his partner-in-crime, the blind archer snickered. Quasimodo's twin brother threw them a playful glare, one laced with love and adoration.

"Zephyr, you have sacrificed flesh. You are no longer flesh and blood, but a wraith. As such, you are vulnerable to darkness. If you are unable to unite light and darkness, you will face defeat at not only the Organization's hands, but at the underworld's hands."

"Red, you have sacrificed air. No longer will you breathe in pristine, fresh air. Oxygen to you will now be a poisonous fume."

Before Rosalina could compare Red's plight to the Seraph's, Snow stepped in. "My lady," he said, fifty years older than he actually was. Already uncomfortable with the choices of his other friends, Red's sacrifice was the first set of icing on his cake.

"If he can't breathe, how is he supposed to-"

"I'll pull through," Pallet's trainer cut in, his voice barely above a whisper. Hands clasped to his heart, he drew in sharp breaths. "I have to. I will pull through. I'll be all right."

Whimpering, Pikachu tugged on his suffering friend's collar. Red fell to his knees gasping, panting, hands wrapped around his throat. "This has to be it," the young trainer growled through his teeth. Deep anxiety slathered itself across the faces of his friends.

"This has to be the way he felt. Has to be the way FOXDIE felt."

Fox, Falco and Snow rushed to the youngest male's side. "The young McCloud has sacrificed hearing," the maiden of the stars explained, heard but not seen. She accompanied the rest of her words with sign language, one of the many languages Fox had mastered at a young age.

"He has chosen to be in tune with the earth, instead of relying on his ears. Snake gave up hearing at times, but not by choice. Your choice will give your greater insight on the Seraph's ailments."

"Falco, you have sacrificed your voice. You're no longer able to convey emotion through words. Not only have you put your bond with Fox on rocky terrain, but you have captured the Seraph's past inability to express happiness. While you gain greater knowledge on our angel's life, you must put your bond with Fox to the ultimate test."

So. Pikachu was the only one with original characteristics intact. Realizing this, the Pokemon refused to sit still. Red wasn't the only one having his sleeves tugged on. "Beloved friends," Rosalina cooed, as the whimpering mouse ran from Knight to Knight.

"The things you have sacrificed will be returned to you...if you are able to bring Ridley to his knees. You must work together as one unit. Combine your remaining strengths, and bring an end to Ridley's reign."

No questions could be asked. A fresh wave of light struck all pairs of eyes, transporting them into the night. Surrounded by dark brown mountains, and underneath a silvery blue sky, the Knights were unable to determine what the future held in store. They were already unhappy with each other's sacrifices, but not an inch of mercy would be accepted. "Call out your Charizard," Zephyr said to Red, his voice a hollow shell of its former self. "Ask him to-"

The Hanabishi tore himself out of Snow's protective arms. "No! I'm fine," the youngest Knight snapped, chest heaving. Zephyr looked to Snow, who looked as if he'd fall over, crumble up and die at any given moment.

"Then have him-"

"I'm all right," the stallion said with a small salute, smiling. "Don't worry about me. Heroes can pull through anything. You should worry about yourself, Sir Phantom."

"The air smells of rain. Moist soil, too. We're in the mountains, are we not?"

"Indeed we are," Zephyr said softly to Firion, translating Fox's sign language. His misinterpretation of the response's second half earned him a playful slap.

"We're surrounded by gumdrops, rainbows and-OW! Violent, are we not?"

"We've got to be in the Mountains of Eden," Red said breathlessly, hands about his heart. Pikachu perched himself on the trainer's shoulders, and Snow (as feeble as he was) ignored the Hanabishi's wish to be left alone. The trainer took several deep breaths before he continued, instinctively latching onto Snow.

"Rosalina said grief...the clouds of grief...were born here. Sorrow was born here...and darkness thrived off of it. Maybe...the k-k-key to..."

Red's world fluttered before him, then it suddenly became black. Pikachu cried out to him, but then something surprising happened. The Hanabishi's eyes fluttered back open, allowing him to acknowledge Fox. The McCloud, realizing he was on the verge of falling apart, had swept him into his arms. Trainer and pilot shared a smile, then Red pressed on. "Perhaps the key to bringing down Ridley lies in sadness," he said, pulling from Fox's strength.

"You mean Snake's sadness."

"Right," Pallet's Knight replied, nodding at Firion. Feeling as if he wished to vomit, he buried his head in Fox's chest and said nothing more. Watching Red was bad enough, but catching Snow's condition put the final nail in Falco's coffin. The wide-eyed Lombardi pointed at the Villiers, who had fallen to his knees while coughing and clutching his heart. Pikachu released a loud 'PIKA!', and Firion bolted to the stallion's side. His diagnosis of Snow was quickly made, but none the less enchanting.

"He's dying. His aging process had quickened to a deadly pace."

Zephyr groaned. "Oh great. I wanted the louse to die, but not like this! I was supposed to kill him!"

Fox swept Red off his feet and bundled him into his arms. "Red's not looking too great either," he said, surprised he was still able to form words. "It's as if Snow and Red took the worst parts of Snake's condition and split them in half!"

The roar of a beast split their eardrums. Falco wrapped his arms around Fox and Red, preventing them from falling as tremors shook the earth. For what seemed like a century, the world was nothing more than a series of tremors, its treasures rattled by horrors unknown. Firion and Zephyr kept themselves at Snow's side, Pikachu frantically patrolled the area, and everything quickly fell silent. Glances of confusion were exchanged, but the silence was painfully ephemeral.

Clutching Pikachu to his chest, Red gasped. A behemoth had emerged from the mountaintops, unleashing his wrath onto the silvery blue heavens. "That's got to be Ridley," the trainer whispered, unable to take his voice higher. "He already allowed his sorrow to consume him! There's nothing left but a towering, screaming monster!"

The blue-skinned beast aimed a swipe at Red. The Pokemon Trainer stood rooted to the spot, but was shoved out of the way in a flash. Snarling, Ridley then focused his attention on the intruder: Firion. Out came his bow and arrow, laden with Heaven's light. In the blink of an eye, he notched an arrow, aimed it and fired. His arrow hit home, burying itself in the creature's eye. Shrieking, the former Organization member informed them of catastrophes yet to come.

"Dithering ants! You can't possibly kill me! Here I stand, as the embodiment of your Seraph's pain, and here I shall forever stand!"

"Not if we can help it," the Villiers said, rising to his feet (much to the surprise and delight of everyone else). "You may look bigger than we are, but we're actually much greater than you! We've got something much greater than your lust for blood, and it binds us together! Shiva!"

On cue, ribbons of icy blue water struck the air. Beast and Knight alike watched as ribbons quickly meshed to become icy blue maidens. They blew a kiss to Snow, Snow happily returned the kiss, and the sisters received their first order.

"Breathe air into Red's lungs for me, all right?"

The Shiva sisters turned to each other, then gave each other a high-five. As Falco, Fox and Firion batted away Ridley, Zephyr held a half-conscious Red close. Both wraith and trainer were mesmerized, watching as Snow's friends blessed ravenous lungs. Instantly relieved, a beaming Hanabishi rose to his feet-and a happy Pikachu returned to his shoulder. "All right, Vaporean," the young trainer said, far beyond happy over the restoration of his body. Out of his pocket came a Poke Ball.

"Let's return the favor! Help out the Sisters in every way you can! It's shooowtimeee!"

The aquatic Eevee appeared in a burst of crystal blue light. The Summon Maidens acknowledged her with a smile, then the trio simultaneously released their brand of ice beams. Snow directed the Shiva Sisters, Falco and Fox fired off simultaneous shots, and Pikachu directed Firion's actions. Quickly setting up a system of thumps and 'pika pis', the electric mouse proved himself to be Firion's perfect assistant.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Ridley batted Fox off the cliff. With a yelp, the McCloud latched onto an edge-and immediately had his hand met by Falco's. Both pilots peered into each other's eyes, easily able to hear what the other was saying.

'Good thing you don't weigh any more than a feather, Foxy! If you had eaten any more of those cream puffs, we both would have been doomed!'

'Oh shut your trap,' Fox's eyes read, as the Lombardi pulled him back onto solid ground. 'Everyone deserves a treat once in a while!'

The monster aimed another swipe at the lingering pilots, threatening to break the smile they were sharing. Firion, bow in hand, leapt onto the beast's thick arm, ran up that arm and sent an arrow deep into the creature's eye. Surprised by the archer's swift actions, Ridley issued a cry so great, it threatened to tear the heavens apart. All Knights shielded their ears, hoping to keep their eardrums from bleeding.

"Hal! Showtime, front and center!"

The Pidgeot came out of Snake's ball in a burst of golden light. Shrieking its determination to the world, the bird instantly faced Ridley. An equally fierce Pikachu hopped aboard the bird's wings, the two of them exchanged a glance of fortitude, and then absorbed an order from Red.

"All right, you two! Give that creep a taste of your Phoenix Lightning!"

With a loud 'Pidgeooooooo', the aerial Pokemon soared dangerously fast towards the livid Ridley. Pikachu leapt several feet into the air, and with a cry of his own, released a thick wave of thunder. Hal complimented it by beating his wings, sending every last bit of Pikachu's attack to Ridley.

"Give those two a boost, why don't you?"

Snow's gentle order was quickly executed. Taking advantage of Pidgeot's winds, the Shiva Sisters issued a sphere of blue ice into the fray. Red happily threw a fist into the air, observing the Poke Sisters combo.

Ridley was sagging in his saddle, panting like a dehydrated canine. Seizing a perfect opportunity for attack, a slender black wraith bolted into the creature's mind. Pokemon, humans and pilots watched as the wraith burned himself into the craters of Ridley's mind. The beast of darkness writhed in agony, trying to tear his unseen nightmare out of his head.

Seconds passed. Zephyr emerged from Ridley, encased in a sphere of golden light. Not in wraith form, but in his true form. Snow, wrapped up in golden ribbons of his own, took Red into his arms. The Pokemon Trainer, realizing his friend was returning to his original form, planted a thousand smiles on his face. The Shiva Sisters shared another high-five, then vanished in a whirlpool of radiance. Firion lowered his bow, Fox took a sigh of relief, and Falco performed a victory uppercut.

Zephyr fell out of the sky, caught by a relieved Firion. The two of them exchanged a smile. Their entire world was swept into an embrace of blue light, and once the light vanished, a completely different terrain was revealed. All of them were still surrounded by mountains, but they were much brighter than before, laden with glittering flowers and crystal waterfalls. The sky was no longer a dark shade of blue, but an invigorating fusion between azure and orange. Firion, happily peering into the sky, raised a hand to his eyes.

"This chamber is at peace. We have successfully quelled the fire, and initiated the reign of peace!"

"If we hadn't come together, things would have turned ugly. Rosalina asked us to unite ourselves, and by doing so, we were able to wipe Ridley off the face of the planet!"

Falco rolled his eyes, hands on his hips."Ugh. Don't you EVER shut up, Snow?"

"You'll marry me before that happens," Zephyr said playfully, initiating a push-and-shove fest between himself and Snow. "I don't think this guy ever learned how to push his own off switch."

Smiling, Red watched a laughing snowflake wrestle a bandit. A moment passed before he expressed light apprehension, though. "Hey guys," he cried above the roguish melee. "Aren't we supposed to be...I don't know. Battling each other? You know, for the Seraph?"

Fox looked at Falco as if Red had just asked for his name. "Uh...yeah?"

A choking Zephyr untangled himself from a grinning Snow. Snake's recently evolved Pidgey flew in circles with an awfully happy Pikachu. "Then why did Rosalina tell us to work together?" the Hanabishi asked, in response to Fox.

For a moment, the only sound anyone heard was Hal's laughter. "You got me," the McCloud said with a shrug, breaking the slightly awkward silence. Snow, Zephyr and Firion threw their hands up in the air, giving off a simultaneous groan.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something insightful! Thanks, Fox!"

The young pilot, balling his hands into fists, was inwardly wounded. "Don't snap at me, 'Captain Snow'! We aren't all flawless!"

"We've got a long way to go," Basel's bandit said, putting a hand to his forehead. Red slapped him on the back, grinning.

"Hey hey. Don't look so down. The party has barely started! And before you know it, I'll be off and marrying Snake while you're moping in some doghouse!"

Pikachu and Hal continued tracing circles, a bandit chased after a laughing trainer, and a smiling archer shook his head. "I think you should scrape off your plate and start over, mi'lord," the young warrior whispered, clasping a hand over his heart.

White petals graced his hand, an aquatic Pokemon played with a butterfly, and he smiled.

* * *

Thank you for your support. This was composed to Desperate Struggle and The Gapra Whitewood of Final Fantasy XIII.

The white abyss and Firion's awakening was inspired by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. In a particular area of that movie, Cloud Strife is floating through the Lifestream's white field. Aerith and Zack awaken him.

Eternia's battle style is inspired by Final Fantasy XIII's battle style. One of the battle themes happened to inspire this chapter's battle, bwa ha.

I have chosen an anthem for Fox. Now, don't turn your nose down at this, kiddies, but it's (supposed to be) a rap song: Jamie Foxx's 'Winner', featuring Justin Timberlake and TI. I'm open to countless music genres, and I listen to rap-when it makes sense. For example, Eminem's rap. As for 'Winner', it's an adorable song with inspirational, catchy lyrics.

Zephyr's wraith form was inspired by Sora's 'Heartless' form of Kingdom Hearts. Even though he couldn't spend any time with Snake, please cheer for him!

Stay tuned for upcoming action, adventure and friendship! I hope you're enjoying the rowdy, developing friendships between the Knights!


End file.
